Sentimientos que no decimos
by Mitsuki.28
Summary: A él le gusta ella y a ella le gusta él. pero las confusiones y los problemas los haran ocultar lo que realmente sienten, sera suficiente el amor para ser felices o se quedaran sumidos en la soledad?
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA, se supone que no debo estar publicando nada porque entre a la universidad y debo estar concentrada en ello sin embargo el dia de hoy me siento un poco triste por razones que no mencionare… porque se que quizás no les interese jeje pero escribir y publicar siempre me ha servido para sentirme un poco mejor.**

**Por eso me decidí a empezar a publicar este fanfic que inicie a escribir hace como un mes. **

**Soy mitsuki28 y es preciso mencionar que:**

**Los personajes no me perteneces estos son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling pero la historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Espero sus comentarios sobre este nuevo fanfic que no creo que vaya hacer muy largo pero sin duda pondré mi empeño para hacer lo mejor posible y que sea una buena historia.**

**Gracias**

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO DECIMOS**

**Capitulo 1**

La navidad había llegado y por consiguiente el invierno también, los copos de nieve caían del cielo cubriendo los suelos de los inmensos terrenos de Hogwarts, desde las montañas hasta el lago, sin faltar un solo rincón de aquellos hermosos paisajes.

El invierno aunque era frio y en momentos penetraba las grandes y gruesas paredes del castillo – aunque en este hubiera magia calentando el lugar – era distinto. No era como aquellas navidades en las que te quejabas del frio y anhelabas el calor, no, esta vez era diferente porque era una navidad esperada, para el mundo mágico era una navidad inolvidable. Después de todo el mago más temido por la comunidad mágica había sido derrotado y aunque en la batalla arrastro con una gran cantidad de víctimas, incluido un miembro querido de la familia Wesley – Fred Wesley - el mundo mágico sabía que tenía un motivo para festejar, la guerra culmino y con ella la paz y la tranquilidad se hicieron presentes.

Dos meses habían transcurridos de aquel vil suceso, y aunque la guerra dejo sus estragos todo empezaba a volver a la normalidad.

"Después de la tormenta viene la calma" fue lo que la mayoría de las personas se dijeron después de todo el sufrimiento que sucedió.

Casi todos empezaban a sobreponerse incluyendo a Arthur, Molly, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron y Ginny, la pérdida de Fred había dejado un vacio que difícilmente algún día se llenaría y las cosas empezaban a tomar su rumbo, lo empezaban a tomar de una mejor manera, poco a poco la herida iba cicatrizando, después de todo estaban consientes que fue por una causa de fuerzas mayores, una causa que el mundo agradecía y que ellos sabían había sido necesario.

Pero había personas que parecían ni el tiempo los ayudaba a recuperarse.

Harry tiro una piedra al lago. Dio un suspiro largo y se concentro en sus pensamientos.

- Daria lo que fuera por saber lo que estas pensando – murmuro una voz bastante conocida para él. No se giro para verla sabía que ella se sentaría a su lado

En efecto la dueña de la voz se acomodo a su lado. Entonces Harry la miro y observo que en sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación

- Te estábamos buscando – dijo después de un largo silencio

- ¿Quiénes? – Pregunto – apuesto que solo tu

- Te equivocas – respondió ella con suma tranquilidad, fijo su vista en dos lechuzas que volaban y jugaban en el cielo – Ron, Ginny, Luna y Draco también estuvieron buscándote. De hecho, deben seguir con su búsqueda. Supuse después de buscarte en la torre de astronomía que estarías aquí

Harry no dijo nada. Solo se limito a sentir con la cabeza y ella permaneció en silencio a su lado ofreciéndole su compañía, sabía que la necesitaba.

Para nadie era extraño que después de la batalla hubieran dejado de ser el trió dorado, Draco, Luna y Ginny se unieron a la banda, bueno no tan extraño, las dos últimas no sorprendieron tanto como Malfoy ¿Quién habría dicho que Draco Malfoy el segundo enemigo de Harry Potter se convertiría en su mejor amigo? Después de la batalla ofreció una disculpa no solo a Harry si no a Ron y su familia y a Hermione por todo el daño causado. Harry y Hermione no tuvieron reparo en perdonarlo, después de todo eran tiempo distintos y era tiempo de cambiar. Ron por su parte tardo un poco más en aceptarlo pero al final se dio cuenta de los sentimientos buenos del chico y termino aceptándolo.

- Gracias Hermione – la voz de Harry la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a verlo con atención – por todo lo que has hecho por mí, has estado al pendiente de mí cuidándome y apoyándome

- Eres mi mejor amigo – Hermione coloco su mano en el hombro de Harry – sabes que te quiero mucho, Harry y me duele verte así

Nadie mejor que Hermione conocía los sentimientos del chico de cabellos negros rebeldes, sin que Harry se lo dijera ella ponía notar que se sentía culpable por cada una de las vidas perdidas en la batalla de Hogwarts, especialmente por la de Freud Wesley debido a la unión tan significativa y ser lo más parecido a una familia que tenia, le dolía ver a sus integrantes llorar por Freud y más aún porque consideraba a Freud como un hermano.

Hermione examino a Harry con la mirada, recordó al niño de once años flaco y desgarbado, después recordó al joven atractivo y guapo, con un cuerpo más atlético y le pareció sorprendente y al mismo tiempo espantoso como ahora volvía a parecerse al niño de once años que al muchacho de quince años de cuarto año.

- Harry, se lo que estas pensando y sé lo que estas sintiendo pero…

- No, Hermione – interrumpió él, al verla a los ojos ella descubrió que aquel brillo característicos de los ojos verdes de Harry parecía estar apagándose con el correr de los días, algo que le provoco un profundo dolor – no lo sabes ni lo sientes

- Escúchame – dijo ella rogando

- Es mejor que regresemos al castillo empieza hacer frio

Hermione se quedo callada observándolo mientras él se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano para ayudarla, ella acepto la ayuda sintiendo la fría y pálida mano de su amigo entre la suya. Harry se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al castillo, ella no lo siguió enseguida hasta que a unos metros él se detuvo y la vio al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja. Ella lo alcanzo deteniéndose a su lado y lo miro a los ojos

- Cuando estés preparado para conversar de aquello que guardas en tu corazón; sabes que puedes acudir a mi sin ningún inconveniente, siempre estaré para ti, Harry – le dijo, ella le sonrió con ternura, transmitiéndole cariño y confianza. Algo que sin duda él sintió. Hermione bajo la mirada hacia la mano de Harry y entrelazo su mano con la de él, después volvió a mirarlo y a dedicarle otra sonrisa.

Caminaron hacia el castillo ambos en un cómodo silencio, observando todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Por los terrenos cercanos del castillo estaban algunos alumnos de Hufflepuff y otros de Ravenclaw, todos jugaban animadamente con la nieve. Era fin de semana y muchos regresaban de Hogsmeade y parecían contentos.

Justo antes de entrar Hermione se soltó de la mano de Harry este la vio al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, se sentía bien el contacto con la suavidad de la mano de las castaña que no le agrado que ella lo soltara

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto

Ella negó con la cabeza – Nada malo, solo necesito un momento a solas

Harry la observo queriendo encontrar algo que le dijera que ella no estaba bien y que necesitaba su apoyo pero Hermione lo tranquilizo al tiempo que le sonreía con aquella ternura que siempre le proporcionada exclusivamente a él y este aunque no muy convencido de la respuesta de su amiga le respondió.

- Si necesitas algo estaré adentro, no tardes. Harry entro por el cuadro de la dama gorda y Hermione respiro con dificultad. Aguantando las ganas de llorar

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto la voz amable de Luna

Hermione se giro para quedar en frente de su amiga, ella negó con la cabeza y se abrazo a Luna quien la consoló con palabras de aliento

- Tienes que ser fuerte, esto es más difícil para él que para nosotros y necesita de todo tu apoyo – Hermione lloraba y asentía consciente de que Luna tenía razón – estoy segura que pronto se decidirá a contarte todo lo que siente y entonces las cosas para él irán tomando su rumbo

- Me duele verlo así – sollozo Hermione – hay Luna, él es mi mejor amigo y no quiero verlo mal

- Tu mejor amigo y la persona que amas – respondió, Hermione se separo un poco de ella hasta que sus ojos quedaran frente a los de Luna, quien le sonrió amablemente – no le diré nada

- ¿Cómo… lo sabes?

- Soy tu amiga Herms y te conozco. Además soy bastante observadora y he notado las miradas que le das y no me refiero a las de preocupación cuando lo notas triste, si no aquellas miradas fugaces y de devoción, aquellas en las que le trasmites todo tu amor cuando él no está prestando atención a ti si no a alguien más y lo ves pasarla bien

Hermione se sonrojo, dejando caer la última lágrima y sonrió con pena. Luna le dio un abrazo

- Entremos, después te contare que otras cosas he observado y no precisamente de ti

Hermione empezó a reír. Entraron juntas a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Se encontraron a sus amigos adentro, Ginny estaba sentada alado de Harry abrazada del brazo del chico; ya no mantenían una relación y sabia de sobra que Ginny ya no tenía un sentimiento de amor por él si no un cariño de hermano, Ron estaba en frente de Harry agachado de manera que quedara su mirada justo en frente de él y Draco estaba de pie a lado de Ron con los brazos cruzados. Hermione sonrió junto con Luna al ver el rostro atosigado de Harry. Sus amigos estaban abrumándolo con preguntas

"¿Dónde estabas?" "¿Estás bien?" "¿Seguro?" entre muchas a las que él solo respondía con monosílabos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – todos desviaron su vista a Hermione

- Estábamos preocupados y le preguntamos cómo se encuentra – respondió Ron - ¿Dónde estaban? – añadió. Se levanto del suelo y camino hasta Luna saludándola con un beso en los labios. Eran novios desde hace dos semanas algo que alegro a sus amigos.

- Nos encontramos en la entrada – respondió Luna

Hermione camino hasta Harry y le tomo la mano jalándolo

- Vamos – él la vio interrogante lo mismo que todos y ella abrió la boca imitando estar sorprendida - ¿Qué no te acuerdas?

Él la vio como bicho raro y negó con la cabeza

- Prometiste que me acompañarías a la sección prohibida por un libro – dijo murmurando la ultima parte, sus amigos rieron – anda ve por la capa de invisibilidad y te veré aquí en cinco minutos

En ese momento Harry comprendió que Hermione pretendía ayudarlo a liberarse de la batalla de preguntas.

- Lo había olvidado, perdón Herms – dijo fingiendo pena y subió corriendo hacia su habitación

Hermione se dejo caer en el lugar en el que minutos antes Harry se encontraba y coloco su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón. Luna y Ron se sentaron abrazados junto al fuego y Ginny se dispuso a leer una revista de Rita Skeeter

- Mentirosa – susurro Draco sentándose a su lado, Hermione alzo su cabeza y lo miro con abriendo los ojos en par en par. Draco rió – quita esa cara que no te creo

Hermione empezó a reír junto con él y todos sus amigos voltearon a verla

- Un chiste – respondió – Draco es tan gracioso – añadió

- Soy un payaso – bromeo el rubio y sus amigos rieron, segundos después volvieron a sus tareas.

- ¿Ya le dijiste? – pregunto Hermione en un susurro y él negó.

- Estoy buscando el momento adecuado

- Jamás lo será – comento ella – Draco para decir lo que sientes nunca es el momento adecuado siempre habrá trabas

- Pero quiero que sea especial – respondió él

- Esta bien, te ayudare – dijo – que te parece ¿mañana por la noche en el salón de menesteres? Llévala a las siete de la tarde y te prometo que todo estará preparado para esa hora

Draco le dio un fugaz abrazo dándole las gracias. Justo en ese momento Harry apareció al final de las escaleras con la capa de invisibilidad en su mano. Harry arrugo la frente y empuño la mano derecha al verla reír con Draco, sintió como un calor recorría su cuerpo; un calor que no logro comprender. Se dirigió rápidamente hasta ella y la jalo de la mano lo que provoco la sorpresa de Hermione y una risa disimulada de Draco

- ¿Nos vamos? – le dijo en tono déspota

- Claro – dijo ella ignorando el tono de voz del chico de cabellos negros y enlazando bien su mano con la de él – nos vemos después Draco y no te olvides mañana a las siete – le guiño el ojo y Harry aumento la presión de su mano derecha

Hermione empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la sala común con Harry jalándolo. Ginny y Draco se dieron una mirada y empezaron a reír por la reacción que tuvo Harry, algo que parecía solo ellos dos notaron.

- Te quiero – Ron acaricio el rostro de Luna y ella se sonrojo

- Yo también te quiero Ronni – Le dijo mientras le daba un beso

- Pero yo te quiero más he – le dijo y Luna empezó a reír

- Lo que tu digas – se abrazo a él y Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello

Se escucho la risa de Ginny y volteo a verla molesto

- Es que llevas dos semanas con Luna y aun sigues poniéndote rojo cada vez que te abraza o besa – comento con una sonrisa

- No es chistoso

- Oh sí que lo es – añadió Draco

- ¿Dónde están Harry y Hermione? – pregunto

- Hay Ronald tiene como quince minutos que se fueron a la sección prohibida pero estabas tan acaramelado con Luna que no quisieron molestarte – Ginny volvió a reír

Ginny volvió su vista a la revista y Draco se acerco a ella, se sentó a su lado para leer lo que decía la dichosa revista. No tardaron ni cinco minutos, cuando ambos estallaron en una carcajada

- Tienes que escuchar esto Ronald – exclamo Ginny entre risas

Luna se levanto del suelo y se sentó en el brazo del sillón, Ron se coloco a su espalda y fijaron su vista en la revista, la pagina estaba adornada por corazones; Ron se puso rojo al ver la fotografía que abarcaba casi una hoja completa eran él y Luna abrazados y besándose tiernamente

- El amor flota en Hogwarts – dijo Ginny leyendo el artículo – Ronald Wesley y Luna Lovegood son una de las nuevas parejas que conforman el instituto, al parecer después de la batalla hubieron muchos cambios en el colegio, por supuesto no es la única pareja como vimos anteriormente pero sin duda esta es una de las parejas más tiernas que nuestros ojos pueden ver. Bonita pareja chicos, tal para cual rojo y rubio, bonita combinación.

Ginny seguía riendo, Luna sonreía emocionada por haber salido en una revista, Ron estaba más rojo que su cabello y Draco acompañaba a Ginny en su risa. Hasta que Draco siguió leyendo

- Es una lástima que no para todos haya llegado el amor al parecer el gran Harry Potter _– Leer la siguiente hoja –_ Ginny giro la hoja en ella aparecía una foto de Harry que ocupaba una hoja completa - Harry Potter, el ahora poderoso y respetable mago de estos tiempo no comparte el amor como su amigo pues este no regreso con la menor de los Wesley, Ginevra; su ex novia. Y no porque la simpática pelirroja no le agrade si no porque pasa más tiempo lamentándose lo ocurrido que fijándose en su alrededor – leyó Draco con la voz seria y un tanto molesto por la forma en que se expresaban de su amigo – pobre chiquillo no llegara lejos si sigue deprimiéndose de esa manera, por favor lo pasado es pasado y deben disfrutar el presente.

Aunque no sabemos lo que la cabeza del chico de gafas y ojos verdes piensa les aseguro que está más deprimido que una muñeca sin cerebro.

Harry Potter búscate una novia que te de felicidad.

Draco aventó la revista hacia el fuego donde poco a poco las llamas empezaron a calcinar las hojas – maldita Skeeter, que le pasa por la cabeza

- ¿Cómo se entera de esas cosas? – dijo Ginny con la mirada fija en el fuego, que consumía cada parte de la revista – debe tener una espía o algo por el estilo, porque nadie más que los de Hogwarts saben cómo esta Harry y nadie lo juzga de hecho, se sienten mal por él

- Bruja malévola – comento Ron con enojo – y aléjate de mi hermana – señalo a Draco que estaba muy cerca de Ginny, Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante

- Seguramente alguien le pasa la información – Luna observo el fuego lo mismo que sus amigos hacían, se levanto y se coloco enfrente de la chimenea, apunto con la varita la revista que apenas llevaba una parte quemándose y aun se podía distinguir el rostro de Harry – Diffindo – dijo, y la revista se corto en pedazos, de esa forma se consumió más rápido – que importa lo que opine Rita Skeeter, Harry es nuestro amigo y tiene todo nuestro apoyo.

Se sentó nuevamente frente al fuego y Ron le hizo compañía. Ginny y Draco se quedaron en el sillón sin decir una sola palabra perdiéndose cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Harry y Hermione estaban en la torre de astronomía ambos observaban el paisaje ajenos a lo sucedido en la sala común.

- ¿Aun estas triste? – pregunto

- He estado mejor – respondió él

Hermione sonrió melancólicamente mientras observaba a su amigo que pareció perdido en sus recuerdos. Ella contemplo el lugar, Hogwarts era inmensamente grande y pensar que hace unos meses ese lugar fue destruido y ahora parecía como si nada hubiera ocurrido, estaba intacto cada lugar incluso el terreno donde se jugaba el quidditch se veía perfecto.

- Hermione – llamo Harry, ella se giro y alzo un poco el rostro para poder quedar frente a los ojos de Harry; él era un poco más alto que ella y necesitaba levantar la mirada – es por todas esas muerte… fue mi culpa… la muerte de Freud, de Sirius… - una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla del chico – no sabes cómo se siente esta culpa en el pecho

Hermione lo abrazo y él devolvió el abrazo quedándose en silencio.

- No es tu culpa Harry

- Por supuesto que si están muertos porque yo no acabe a tiempo con Voldemort, porque no pude defenderlos de él y sus motifagos

- No Harry, no es tu culpa entiéndelo – exclamo ella molesta, él iba a interrumpirla cuando ella puso su dedo índice en los labios de Harry, relajo su mirada y después de tomar aire, añadió – se que te sientes culpable pero debes saber que nada de lo que paso es tu culpa, todos los que estuvimos en esa guerra fue porque te queremos Harry y todos sabíamos a lo que nos enfrentábamos y a las consecuencias que podríamos sufrir y no nos importo si era por estar a tu lado protegiéndote a ti y a los que amamos porque no solo tu serias el afectado siempre fuimos todos; si Voldemort hubiera acabado contigo – a Hermione se le formo un nudo en la garganta solo de pensar en perder a Harry y se abrazo más a él, Harry lo sintió y se sorprendió al saber lo que Hermione sentía solo de pensar que él no estuviera – todos estaríamos muertos ahora

Harry nunca había pensado en una Hermione muerta, y lo mismo que ella, la abrazo más a él.

- Eso no significa que no haya sido mi culpa debí negarme

- Por Merlín y todos los magos de este mundo deja de decir eso – grito ella alejándose – si se perdieron muchas vidas pero créeme desde donde están se la están pasando peor que tu al ver que te sientes miserable por sus vidas perdidas, esto que paso no es culpa tuya es algo que tenía que pasar y de no ser por ti quizás mucha gente más estaría dos metros bajo tierra – Hermione camino apartándose de él que la miraba con sorpresa – llevas dos meses lamentándote lo que perdiste y te has olvidado de vivir y de ver a tu alrededor a las personas que si están junto a ti. La familia Wesley, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco y yo… entre muchos más. Estamos preocupados por ti y honestamente Harry todos perdimos a mucha gente y a todos nos dolió pero estamos vivos, seguimos aquí y tenemos que seguir… mírame – él alzo la vista, ella se puso en frente de él – me duele verte así, me duele no poder hacer nada para verte sonreír, tienes que entenderlo que hay gente que te quiere, que te ama y a la que le importas… si no puedes entender eso entonces no puedo estar a tu lado

- ¿Qué? – dijo él tembloroso ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Se iba a alejar de él? No, eso no.

- No soporto verte así y hay veces… - Hermione trago saliva - en las que preferiría estar muerta

- No – exclamo él y la jalo hacia él abrazándola – eso jamás

- Así no tendría que ver cómo te hundes en la tristeza

- Hermione no vuelvas a decir eso – Harry la abrazo más a él - Si te hubiera perdido me habría vuelto loco – dijo Harry aferrándose a ella todo lo que podía

Hermione se sorprendió por sus palabras y se sonrojo al tiempo que lo abrazaba también acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry

- No es para tanto – comento con las mejillas sonrojadas – lo superarías como superaras esto

- No Hermione tu eres muy importante para mí, eres la persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado sin importar nada y si algo te hubiera pasado me habría matado para irme contigo

- Ha… Harry… - tartamudeo, Harry la alejo un poco para verla a los ojos. Esos ojos marrones que desde hace unos días lo volvían loco y esos labios que incitaban a ser besados

- No vuelvas a decir nunca qué prefieres estar muerto, nunca. Eres lo más valioso para mí y si algo te pasa no lo soportaría porque Hermione tu… tu eres… - ¿Qué era ella? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento al verla ahí junto a él? Ahora le parecía tan frágil y se dio cuenta de todo lo que ella hizo por él en la guerra y que en verdad estuvo a punto de perderla. Sintió un dolor en su pecho solo de pensar una vida sin Hermione a su lado

Hermione llevo su mano a la mejilla de él quien apoyo su rostro respirando su olor y la suavidad que aquella mano le daba

- Tienes que prometerme que dejaras de pensar que eres culpable de lo que paso, porque no es así; sucedió lo que tenía que suceder – dijo ella levanto el dedo meñique, él la miro curioso y después de uno segundo lo unió con el de ella – en Japón la promesa del dedo meñique es inquebrantable, se dice que la arteria cubital conecta el corazón con el dedo meñique; por eso esta promesa simbolizaba el interés compartido y la unión de los sentimientos – Harry siempre terminaba sorprendiendo por la inteligencia de su mejor amiga – repite conmigo

Harry asintió sin separar su dedo con el de Hermione

- Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito… - dijo ella con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y la mirada de una niña pequeña, lo que provoco en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa en Harry

- Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito – repitió él

- Aquel que la rompa que le caigan 100 agujas…

- Aquel que la rompa que le caiga 100 agujas…

- encima y le corte el dedo - finalizaron juntos. Harry la abrazo mientras le hacia un mimo en la cabeza y ella reía

- Te quiero Hermione – murmuro y ella le respondió lo mismo – Es una promesa.

_**Continuara…**_

**Pues aquí el primer capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios. Muchas gracias.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS POR FAVOR **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, disculpen la demora pero la escuela me tiene ocupada, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo y muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fanfic y dejarme sus comentarios. Se los agradezco en serio.**

**Los personajes no me perteneces estos son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling pero la historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Espero sus reviews por favor. Comentarios.**

**Gracias**

**Capitulo 2**

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer? – pregunto Harry en un murmullo, siguiéndola de un lado a otro en la biblioteca.

Todos habían ido a la biblioteca a estudiar y estaban en una mesa al fondo estudiando transformaciones, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Hermione se levanto con sus libros y dijo: "Debo irme, tengo algo importante que hacer" entonces Harry se levanto siguiéndola. Ron miraba con curiosidad hacia donde estaban ellos, Luna y Ginny estaban enfrascadas en su lectura y Draco sonreía divertido. Él si sabía aquello que Hermione tenía que hacer.

- Algo importante – respondió acomodando los libros que utilizo

Hermione tenía una gran sonrisa, desde la tarde del día anterior Harry lucia más vivo, verlo reír, y con ese brillo en sus ojos verdes la hacía realmente feliz.

- Pues debe ser muy importante si andas tan contenta – dijo él

Harry se recargo en el estante con los brazos cruzados y frunció el ceño molesto. Hermione lo vio, acomodo el último libro y se acerco a él

- ¿Recuerdas lo que le dije a Draco ayer?

- Mañana a las siete y un guiño con el ojo – respondió. Hermione se sorprendió de que Harry le pusiera tanta atención – era obvio estaba a tu lado – añadió cuando se dio cuenta que dijo todo precisamente como sucedió

Hermione se encogió de hombros

- Como sea…

- ¿Te veras con él? – pregunto curioso y bajando las manos al tiempo que se acercaba más a ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza

- Voy ayudarlo, arreglare la sala de menesteres y él llegara con… alguien; a las siete, para declarársele – Hermione sonrió encantada

Harry la vio con curiosidad.

- Vamos te ayudare si no, no terminaras

- ¿De verdad? – Pregunto, arqueo la ceja - ¿Estás seguro?

- Si, además ya me aburrí de estudiar – dijo riendo. Hermione le pego un leve codazo.

Hermione coloco los libros de Harry con un movimiento de varita a lo que él se quedo de a cuatro

- ¿Por qué no hiciste eso con tus libros?

- Porque me gusta acomodarlos uno por uno, pero ya no hay tiempo. Vámonos

Salieron juntos de la biblioteca dejando a sus compañeros adentro.

- ¿Y ahora a donde van? – comento Ron

- No seas tan chismoso – dijo Ginny

- Quiero saber, Hermione es como una hermana para mí y Harry también – de pronto abrió la boca con sorpresa y se inclino misteriosamente - ¿Creen que ellos dos…?

- Por supuesto que no, Ron – exclamo Ginny dándole un golpe en la cabeza – aunque no estaría mal, harían una buena pareja, ambos se quieren mucho y siempre están pensando igual, además que han compartido muchas cosas juntos

- ¿Y no te importaría? – pregunto Luna, recordando que en alguna ocasión Hermione le comento que si no se acercaba a Harry con otras intensiones es porque quizás Ginny aun tenia sentimientos hacia Harry y seria fallarle como amiga.

- ¿Por qué habría de? – dijo Ginny levantando una ceja

- oh no lo sé – dijo Ron con claro sarcasmo – quizás porque antes de la batalla ¡era tu novio! Yo mismo vi como se besuqueaban – hizo una mueca de asco

- Tu lo has dicho a-n-t-e-s – exclamo ella dándole otro golpe – y quita esa cara

Luna y Draco empezaron a reír.

- Pues a mí me parece que Hermione tiene sentimientos por Harry pero no se anima a decírselo – comento Draco – no hace falta que lo diga basta con mirar como lo ve

- ¿Hermione? – dijo Ron

- Hay Ron eres demasiado ciego, hasta Draco se dio cuenta – Ginny rodo los ojos

- El problema no es Herms, si no Harry que no sabe ni lo que siente

- ¿Cómo sabes eso Luna?

- Bueno, Harry es muy distraído y aunque cundo ella no lo está viendo, él esta viéndola a ella y además se pone celoso y tiene reacciones no normales de un amigo, te aseguro que no se da cuenta y piensa que es normal por ser precisamente su mejor amigo – explico Luna

- Deberíamos ayudarlos

- No deberían meterse – dijo al final Ron. Todos le dieron un golpe leve en la cabeza y empezaron a reír.

Hermione se movía de un lado a otro y veía la hora desesperadamente cada diez minutos, Harry la veía con curiosidad y de manera graciosa

- Creo que la mesa queda mejor ahí frente a la ventana – comento Hermione viendo de lejos el lugar. Agradecía interiormente que la sala de menesteres supiera el motivo y se le hubiera ocurrido aparecerse con una vista especial al lago. Y agradecía también que Harry estuviera ahí con ella. Cada vez que lo miraba sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

No sabía ni cuando, ni como, ni en qué momento se enamoro de su mejor amigo, pero sin duda sabia que a pesar de todo era el mejor sentimiento que podía tener; aunque este quizás no fuera correspondido jamás

Harry agito la varita y coloco la mesa con dos sillas frente a la ventana que daba a una terraza, coloco un jarrón con rosas blancas en el centro de la mesa, en una esquina puso una mesa grande con varios tipos de comida, una pequeña pista con un estéreo mágico para que pusieran la música que quisieran

- Esto parece muy importante para ti – señaló Harry mientras hechizaba el techo dejando ver el cielo con velas como en el primer día de Hogwarts en el castillo

- Draco ha sido un buen amigo – respondió Hermione sonriéndole – y te agradezco la ayuda

Harry camino hasta ella y le tomo la mano. Últimamente cada vez que fijaba sus ojos verdes en los ojos marrones de su mejor amiga sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente y miles de sensaciones en el estomago, Hermione no aparto la vista de él su corazón palpitó con fuerza cuando lentamente y como si fueran imanes sus labios empezaban acercarse

De pronto aquella mágica burbuja se reventó, cuando las voces de dos personas se escucharon a fuera de la sala de los menesteres. Hermione y Harry caminaron de un lado a otro hasta que toparon de nuevo frente a frente

Hermione palideció - ¿Qué hacemos? – murmuro. Harry vio a todos lados y tomo a Hermione de la mano jalándola hasta una esquina al tiempo que tiraba de la capa de invisibilidad que minutos antes dejo en una de las sillas. Él abrazo a Hermione de la cintura - quien se sonrojo y tembló ante el contacto de la mano cálida del chico que le sacaba mil suspiros – y los cubrió a ambos con la capa.

- Harry no deberíamos estar aquí – murmuro Hermione

- Pero ya estamos aquí – respondió él también en un murmullo

Harry se quedo de piedra cuando los vio entrar.

- Pero… ella es… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – musito. Ella soltó una risita

- Porque no es algo que me corresponda decir a mi – contesto – y guarda silencio o nos descubrirá, tenemos que ver la manera de salir de aquí

- Si, definitivamente no quiero estar presente cuando empiecen a besarse – Harry hizo una mueca de asco y Hermione se entristeció pero él no lo noto.

Draco tomo con cariño la mano de aquella chica de cabellos rojos, quien poseía una mirada con un brillo en particular y las mejillas sonrojadas

- ¿Tu… hiciste todo esto para mí? – Pregunto observando cada rincón del lugar – todo se ve tan hermoso

Draco se encogió de hombros – Más hermosa eres tú, Ginny– respondió, ella se sonrojo más si eso era posible – y tuve ayuda, mucha ayuda para ser honesto

Ginny le sonrió. – Gracias

Draco la dirigió hasta la mesa con la vista al lago, ambos se sentaron y con un movimiento de varita la cena y el vino se sirvieron al tiempo que una música de piano inundaba el lugar.

Harry y Hermione tomaron aire y caminaron silenciosamente para llegar a la terraza, pasaron a lado de los dos jóvenes enamorados y salieron a la terraza al llegar respiraron y rieron casi en murmullo, agradeció que la terraza estuviera amplia y desde la puerta no se vieran las figuras de sus dos amigos, después de un "Accio saeta de fuego" la escoba de Harry apareció en la terraza

- Vamos – dijo, se acomodo en la escoba y dejo un espacio delante de él para que ella se subiera, pero Hermione seguía de pie en la terraza debatiéndose internamente si subir o no

- ¿No hay otra manera? – pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior

Un gesto que a Harry le pareció muy tierno.

- Vamos Herms, yo estaré a tu lado y prometo que no te dejare caer – Hermione vio los ojos verdes de Harry y en ellos él le transmitió la seguridad y la confianza que necesitaba. El rostro de Hermione se ilumino, asintió.

Segundos después, tomo la mano de Harry y él le ayudo a subir, se abrazo con fuerza a la cintura de Harry y este también tomo la pequeña cintura de Hermione sintiendo miles de mariposas en su cuerpo, ella por su parte; sintió el calor de la mano de Harry y se estremeció ante el contacto, lo que provoco que él la aferrara más a él; pensando que aquella reacción era el miedo a volar, ambos se sonrojaron, pero ninguno de los dos lo noto por la oscuridad de la noche.

- Es una lástima que no veremos cómo termina el asunto – dijo Hermione riendo cuando se hallaron a un altura prudente en el que sus dos amigos ya no los escuchaban

- Que curiosa eres – comento Harry – aunque estábamos en primera fila

Ambos estallaron en una carcajada y volaron hasta la habitación de la prefecta.

- Ha estado muy rica la cena – alago Ginny

- ¿Quieres más vino?

- Oh no, si no terminare borracha – comento riendo y Draco la acompaño en su risa

- ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunto viendo la pista que estaba en el centro. Ginny asintió y ambos se levantaron y se colocaron en la pista.

Se vieron a los ojos, él coloco su mano en la cintura de Ginny y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Draco. Ambos empezaron a bailar al son de la música, lento y preciso – te ves hermosa – Ginny se sonrojo, llevaba un vestido negro por arriba de las rodillas y zapatillas de un tacón prudente, lo suficiente para quedar casi a la altura de Draco, aunque aun así él le sacaba un buen tamaño.

- ¿Tú crees? Tu también te ves muy guapo con esa camisa – comento ella – me sorprendió mucho tu invitación aunque debo admitir que me encanto

- Tengo mis encantos – respondió riendo y ella también.

- Note que desde la ventana se ve una vista preciosa ¿podemos salir a la terraza?

- Lo que tú quieras, Ginny

Ambos salieron a la terraza, Ginny se quedo embelesada contemplando el lugar, y él la contemplo a ella. Le parecía hermosa, su cabello rojizo brillaba con intensidad y se perdió en sus ojos cuando ella volteo a verla.

- Ginny…

- Me gustas – soltó Ginny al tiempo que se acercaba a él y rosaba sus labios con los de él

- Y tú me gustas a mí – respondió tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a él, la beso

Hermione se recostó en la cama seguido por Harry

- ¿Qué crees que haya pasado? – dijo Hermione

- No lo sé pero me alegro de no seguir ahí

Hermione se inclino y se quedo pensativa

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sentándose en la cama

- ¿Tu aun sientes algo por Ginny? – pregunto ella

Harry se quedo pensando. Después respondió

- No, no de esa manera que piensas – Hermione arqueo una ceja – es un sentimiento fraternal, de hermano mayor a hermana menor ¿me explico?

Hermione sintió que una oleada de felicidad recorría su cuerpo, algo que obvio no transmitió a Harry

- Ya veo, ¿Y hay alguien que te guste, Harry?

Él volvió a pensar su respuesta. La primera imagen que se le vino a la cabeza fue… ella, Hermione Granger. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro

- No, nadie por el momento – fue su respuesta, después la miro a los ojos - ¿Y a ti Herms?

Ella se sonrojo y negó rápidamente

- Te has sonrojado – exclamo él – dime quien es ¿No será Draco o sí?

- Por supuesto que no - expreso ella – Draco es mi amigo pero nada más además a él como viste esta noche le gusta Ginny y no me sorprendería que terminaran teniendo una relación, aunque no sé como vaya a tomárselo Ron

- Seguramente Luna lo tranquilizara – comento Harry – y no me desvíes el tema – añadió mirándola fijamente - ¿Quién te gusta?

- Tom Cruise – respondió sonriendo

Harry le aventó una almohada

- No cuenta, es un actor

- Ricky Martin

- Es un cantante

- Entonces no me gusta nadie – fingió tristeza y después empezó a reír – Harry se le quedo viendo queriendo descubrir algo en ella – te prometo que serás el primero en saberlo – añadió

- No te creo – dijo Harry después de pensárselo – seguramente Luna o Ginny o ambas se enteraran primero

- Pero no de mis labios – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros – son chicas observadoras

- ¿Y yo no?

- Eres hombre – contesto riendo – y no son tan observadores

- No hace falta que lo prometas – Harry tomo su mano entre la de él y con cierto dolor que no alcanzaba a comprender, añadió – sé que cuando te sientas a gusto para contármelo, lo harás

Ella asintió y se acerco hasta él abrazándolo como si de ello dependiera su vida.

- No me gusta nadie – mintió, se separo de él y le dedico una de esas sonrisas que hacían que el corazón de Harry palpitara con prisa

Harry se despidió de Hermione y se fue de la habitación de la joven. Hermione se recostó en la cama y minutos después se quedo dormida.

Harry por su parte llego a su habitación, ahí se encontraban Ron, Neville y Dean comiendo dulces. Ron se puso rojo, el dulce era de picante. Lo saludaron y le ofrecieron uno dulces pero Harry se negó. Se acostó en su cama con lo brazos por detrás de su cabeza, la primera imagen que se le vino a la mente fue nuevamente Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza, Ron se acerco a él y le toco la frente por lo que Harry le dio un manotazo

- ¿Por qué haces eso? – Reclamo Ron – creí que tenias temperatura, te pusiste rojo ¿Estás bien?

Harry se sentó en la cama

- Si, solo estaba pensando

- ¿En quién? – pregunto Ron con mirada picara

- En nadie – contesto – y no seas tan chismoso

Ron arrugo la frente. Después recordó la pregunta que tenia para él

- ¿Dónde te metiste toda la tarde? ¿Estuviste con Hermione? – Harry asintió. Ron lo vio con curiosidad

- No imagines cosas, solo estuvimos haciendo unos pendientes que ella tenía y después nos quedamos conversando

- Ya veo, Ginny y Draco también se desaparecieron – volvió a fruncir el ceño – últimamente está muy pegado a ella, ¿crees que quiera algo con ella? Porque… es Malfoy

Harry recordó la imagen de Ginny y Draco dándose miradas picaras e intensas en la sala de menesteres.

- No lo sé – mintió – pero aunque así fuera, Draco es buen chico. Hermione confía en él y si ella le tiene confianza entonces yo también. Ella jamás se equivoca

- Búscate una novia – dijo de pronto Ron cambiando el tema, Harry lo miro confundido – luces deprimido y quizás si sales con alguien mejorarías tu carácter y sonreirías más. Pero desde luego, solo es una opinión

Ron camino hasta donde se encontraban Dean y Neville. Harry solo suspiro y volvió a acostarse. Una novia pensó, quizás realmente necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir momentos especiales, todos tenían una pareja estaba casi seguro que después de esta noche Draco y Ginny terminarían siendo novios. Ron estaba con Luna y se veían realmente felices. Solo estaba él y Hermione sin una pareja pero Hermione no parecía necesitar de alguien, siempre estaba sonriendo especialmente sonriéndole a él.

Recordó en ese momento el baile que compartieron cuando Ron se marcho. Sonrió al recordar el olor del cabello de su amiga, la suavidad de su piel, su estrecha cintura y su perfecta figura.

Se quedo dormido, con el recuerdo del calor de su amiga.

Bajo al gran comedor, sus amigos estaban ahí. Su suposición era cierta. Ginny y Draco se hicieron novios, de otra manera como explicarías que Ginny le diera de comer en la boca a Draco. Cuando Hermione lo vio lo saludo efusivamente con la mano y una sonrisa en sus labios a lo que él se sonrojo, llego y se sentó a su lado. Ella como impulso le dio un beso en la mejilla nadie lo vio de otra forma se hubieran sorprendido tanto como él pero ella siguió con su desayuno como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Sin embargo, internamente Hermione se puso nerviosa el besar a Harry de esa forma fue como cuando piensas en algo y no lo dices.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – Exclamo Ron comiendo ferozmente un pan – Ginny y este… hurón ¡son novios! ¿Cómo la ves?

- Ummm no lo sé ¿Normal? ¿Bien?

- ¿Cómo que normal y bien? Es Draco Malfoy con mi hermanita

Hermione y Luna rieron

- ¡No se rían! – Recrimino – Luna apóyame, diles que es una tontería

- A mi me parece que se ven tiernos – respondió ella

- Además Ginny ya no es una niña y puede salir con quien quiera – apunto Hermione

Ron arrugo la frente y quedo viendo a Harry para que él lo ayudara

- Creo que Herms tiene razón – apoyo Harry riendo sabiendo que Hermione era la principal causante de que por fin se diera esa relación

Ron se puso de pie, molesto. Quedo viendo a Draco quien junto a sus amigos lo vieron a él con curiosidad. Realmente ver a Ron enfadado por celos hacia su hermana era de reírse.

- Aclaremos las cosas Malfoy – exclamo Ron – ella – señalo a Ginny – es mi hermanita y ningún hurón va venir a…

- Ya cállate Ron – exclamo Ginny molesta – Draco es mi novio y quiero que lo respetes, ahora siéntate porque estás haciendo el ridículo.

Ron iba a replicar pero, Ginny señalo el asiento con enfadado en su mirada

- Siéntate

Ron obedeció, Luna le tomo la mano y le dio un beso.

- Se que Ginny y Draco se quieren, no tienes porque preocuparte – le susurro y él asintió no muy convencido.

Hermione se puso de pie

- Vamos a clases – dijo, Harry y Ron se pararon enseguida; lo que causo la risa de Ginny, Draco y Luna

- ¿Qué? – dijeron al unisonó

- Se nota que Hermione los tiene bien entrenados – respondió Draco

Antes de que volviera a reírse, Hermione le propago un suave golpe en la cabeza y esta vez Harry y Ron rieron

- No digas tonterías – dijo ella – Harry y Ron son mis amigos, y tenemos… como una costumbre ¿Cierto?

- Cierto, pero yo – dijo Harry señalándose y pasándole un brazo por arriba de los hombros – soy más que tu amigo, soy tu mejor amigo

- Yo también soy su mejor amigo – replico el pelirrojo

- Ambos lo son – dijo ella rápidamente – vamos a clases, se hará tarde

En el colegio no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la nueva pareja "Draco y Ginny" lo que provocaba que Ron estuviera de mal humor.

- ¿Crees que se le pase? – pregunto Hermione

- Si, es su hermana y es comprensible – respondió Luna

Ginny llego unos segundos después y se dejo caer a lado de Hermione.

- Pareces cansada – dijo Luna

- Lo estoy, por la cita que tuve con Draco me quede hasta tarde estudiando para los exámenes. Por cierto, muchas gracias Hermione

Hermione abrió los ojos, y se inclino un poco al tiempo que alzaba una ceja

- Por lo que hiciste en la sala de menesteres – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa – no soy tan tonta para creer que Draco lo ha hecho

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás? – pregunto de pronto Ginny, Luna y Hermione la miraron con curiosidad – a Harry, cuando le hablaras de tus sentimientos

- Ah eso quizás lo haga… nunca – respondió. Luna soltó una risita después se aclaro la garganta

- Pienso que deberías decírselo, estoy segura de que también siente algo por ti

- Hablando del rey de roma – susurro Ginny, hizo un gesto y las chicas voltearon a ver. A lo lejos, a unos metros venían caminando, Ron, Draco y Harry.

- El agua se ve bastante rica ¿No chicas? – dijo Ron, levantando a Luna entre sus brazos.

Empezó a correr en dirección al lago mientras Luna empezaba a gritar

- ¡No Ron! Hay frio – grito. Después el grito fue callado cuando cayeron al agua los dos juntos, y enseguida se escucharon sus risas.

- Ni se te ocurra – dijo Ginny, señalando a Draco

- No estoy loco ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse al agua en invierno? – respondió. Se sentó detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos, Ginny recargo su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y él le daba cariñosos besos en su cabello.

Por primera vez, Hermione sintió celos, celos porque ella no podía estar así con la persona que amaba. Harry se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Eso la consolaba, le hacía tan feliz verlo sonreír, que entonces ella también sonrió.

- Así que la cena que planeaste funciono – dijo Harry, puso una mano sobre su rodilla mientras que con la otra jugaba en la tierra

Hermione aparto el libro que tenía en sus manos y empezó a jugar con el cabello de su amigo al tiempo que asentía con una sonrisa

- Se ven muy bien juntos ¿cierto?

Harry asintió – aunque a Ron no le ha hecho gracia

- ¿Y qué importa? – comento Hermione. Que se encontraba perdida jugando con el cabello negro y revuelto de su amigo

- Ron dijo que debería buscarme una novia – comento Harry

- ¿Ah sí? – fue su respuesta de ella. _Maldito Ron, él y sus tontas ideas _– supongo que eso estaría bien

- ¿Tú crees? Pero no hay alguien que me atraiga lo suficiente _aparte de ti _– Harry sacudió la cabeza por enésima vez en el día

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Estoy bien, sentí… un animal revoloteando cerca – respondió - ¿Entonces debería?

- No lo sé, Harry – contesto ella, al tiempo que lanzaba una piedra y dejaba el cabello de Harry, él se llevo una mano al pelo, sintiendo extraño que ella apartara su mano y el calor de ella desapareciera. Por lo que como reacción tomo la mano de la castaña y empezó a jugar con ella, cosa que sonrojo a Hermione pero que él no noto – es algo que solo se da entre dos personas, no debes forzar las cosas. Todo a su tiempo

Harry no contesto nada, después de todo Hermione tenía razón. No debía forzar nada con nadie aunque desde ahora se abriría paso a toda invitación.

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio compartiendo de la vista del lago, del puente. De sus dos amigos – Ron y Luna – jugando en el lago, de Ginny y Draco dándose besos cariñosos o jugando por todo el lugar a que uno perseguía al otro, se quedaron quietos, juntos, siendo testigos de cómo el atardecer se iba y como la noche venia.

**_Continuara…_**

**Y hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les pareció? Díganme, espero sus reviews. Gracias**

**Mitsuki28**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, ahora sí que me tarde muchísimo verdad. Perdónenme la escuela me tiene muy entretenida, lo siento de veras intentare publicar más rápido porque realmente me gusta esta historia. **

**Los personajes no me perteneces estos son exclusivamente de J.K. Rowling pero la historia es completamente de mi imaginación.**

**Espero sus reviews por favor. Comentarios.**

**Gracias**

**Capitulo 3**

Una semana pasó, a Harry se le veía más sonriente e incluso comía mejor. Esa mañana, amaneció con más frio de lo común. No veías a una sola persona sin un buen suéter, Harry estaba en el sillón viendo como Draco y Ron jugaban ajedrez. Al poco rato, Hermione apareció al pie de la escalera sobándose los brazos como si eso fuera a calentarla. Todos la saludaron. Ella respondió el saludo y se acomodo en frente del fuego

- ¿Dónde está Ginny y Luna? – pregunto con un gesto de desagrado

- En clases, están un año atrasado ¿Recuerdas? – respondió Ron con sarcasmo – y quita ese gesto.

Harry le dio un suave golpe.

- ¿Qué? – replico sobándose la cabeza

- Me extraña que con tanto golpe no estés tonto ¡oh si lo estas! – exclamo Hermione

Draco empezó a reír acompañado de Harry.

- Que flojera no tener clases – dijo Hermione – ¡estoy aburrida!

Ron, Draco y Harry la vieron con ceño fruncido. ¿Está loca? Murmuraron

- No, no estoy loca pero no tengo nada que hacer y para mi es frustrante

Ron se levanto después de gritar "jake mate" y empezó a reír. Hermione soltó un bufido después Ron se acerco hasta ella y la levanto, ella pego un grito

- Vamos, no que estas aburrida – dijo – jugaremos los cuatro

Harry lo vio curioso lo mismo que el rubio

- Jugaremos a hacer preguntas y debemos responder con la verdad

- ¿Por qué jugaría algo así? – dijo Hermione

- Porque estas aburrida

Después de pensarlo un rato y admitir que su amigo tenía razón, añadió:

- Verdad o reto – dijo ella – me parece más justo que podamos elegir

Se sentaron en el suelo en rueda. Todos tenían una sonrisa malévola como si estuvieran a punto de hacer preguntas que revelarían cosas que no deben ser reveladas. En medio había una esfera que Hermione hechizo, si se ponía roja la respuesta era verdad, si se ponía verde era mentira. Ron se puso a lado de Hermione, Draco a su lado izquierdo y Harry quedo justo en frente de ella

- Empiezo yo – dijo Hermione – Draco – él rubio la miro incrédulo – verdad o reto

- Verdad

- perfecto, aquí frente a Ron y sin mentiras ¿Tu y Ginny se habían besado antes de ser novios?

- No – contesto y la esfera se torno de un color rojo. El chico sonrió y Hermione también. Era el turno de Draco. Apunto a Ron y él dijo verdad

- Ron, ¿Tu y Luna han… ya sabes?

El pelirrojo se puso muy rojo y sus amigos empezaron a reír. Él negó rápidamente. Nuevamente la esfera se puso roja

- Hermione…

- Reto

- ¡No! – Exclamo – no hay retos para ti

- Está bien. Verdad

- ¿Te gusta alguien de la escuela?

Hermione no se esperaba esa pregunta. Apenas hace unos días había negado a Harry que alguien le gustaba

- No… - respondió dudosamente. La esfera se torno verde y entonces los tres la vieron con curiosidad

- Suéltalo – dijo Ron. Harry la vio entre molesto y curioso. Le había mentido

Ron recordó entonces la charla que sus amigos y él mantuvieron en la biblioteca _Pues a mí me parece que Hermione tiene sentimientos por Harry_

- Esta bien, hace unos días – dijo sin dejar de ver a Harry, como si solo estuviera explicándoselo solo a él – me di cuenta que mis sospechas sobre mis sentimientos eran ciertas y que me gusta alguien

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron Ron y Harry al unisonó mientras que Draco reía disimuladamente

- Eso no es de su incumbencia y ya serian dos preguntas

Ron y Draco se miraron de manera cómplice. Ambos asintieron. Harry estaba viendo fijamente a Hermione que estaba sonrojada. Por lo que no se percato de la conexión de mirada de sus dos amigos

- Sigamos – dijo Hermione – Harry

- Verdad

- ¿Te gusta a alguien de Hogwarts? – pregunto apenada

- No – la esfera se volvió verde

Todos miraron sorprendidos la esfera, inclusive Harry

- Otro mentiroso – dijo Ron

- ¿Te gusta alguien? – Indago Draco – no nos has dicho

- ¿Me gusta alguien? – se pregunto confundido Harry

Hermione lo miro desconcertada.

- No me mires así – señalo él – es decir, he… estado pensando en alguien pero eso no significa que me guste

El corazón de Hermione se encogió. El corazón de su amigo y su amado, estaba siendo tomado por alguien.

- Que tonto eres – apunto Ron

Y todos o la mayoría empezó a reír. Luna y Ginny entraron por el retrato de la dama gorda, la primera sonriendo y la segunda bufando de las duras tareas que les pusieron. Los vieron con curiosidad "¿Qué hacen?" preguntaron. Draco les conto. Y las dos jovencitas se sentaron cada una a lado de su novio. Hermione se puso de pie y se acomodo junto a Harry para darles más espacio.

- ¿De qué nos perdimos? – pregunto Ginny

- De nada en especial – respondió Draco – Solo que a Hermione y Harry les gusta alguien – se dibujo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, Harry y Hermione lo fulminaron con la mirada – ah, Hermione no dijo quién ni Harry pero este no sabía que tenía sentimientos por algo ¿Qué tonto no crees?

Ginny y Luna rieron

- ¿En serio? ¿Quién podrá gustarle a Hermione? – Dijo Luna – un misterio

Hermione la vio como si estuviera estrangulándola con la mirada, Luna solo soltó una risita traviesa – Harry, Ron ustedes resolvieron muchos misterios, por así decirlo, siempre llegaron al fondo de todo y obtuvieron la respuesta pienso que si quisieran averiguar al afortunado lo descubrirían ¿No crees Ginny? – añadió Luna, Hermione parecía estar colapsando

- Cierto, podemos ayudarles si quieren – respondió Ginny – seguramente Draco podría ayudar

Harry parecía estarlo pensando ¿Por qué no? Se dijo, si Mahoma no viene a la montaña, la montaña va Mahoma, por consiguiente, si Hermione no quería decírselo él podía descubrirlo, aunque eso sería fallarle a su amiga ¿O no? Seria por una causa buena.

Draco tenía grabada una sonrisa en el rostro, sabía que Harry estaba pensándoselo y Ron ni hablar parecía que la idea no le desagrado en lo absoluto.

- Ok basta – exclamo Hermione – me gusta un chico de Ravenclaw

Todos voltearon a verla; Luna, Ginny y Draco con una mirada desaprobación, Ron confundido porque si no mal recordaba los tres chicos anteriores habían dicho que Hermione tenía sentimientos por Harry y este ultimo sorprendido.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Ginny, sarcásticamente - ¿Cómo se llama?

- ¡Ginny! – exclamo molesta Hermione

Se levanto del suelo. Iba a empezar a caminar hacia la salida cuando una mano la detuvo. Giro para ver quién era y se encontró con la mirada verde de Harry

- Lo siento Herms – dijo Ginny desde su lugar y viéndola apenada

- Está bien si no quieres decirnos – le dijo Harry y le sonrió cálidamente

Harry recordó en ese momento las palabras que le dijo a Hermione la ocasión en que hablaron sobre ese tema _sé que cuando te sientas a gusto para contármelo, lo harás_

Harry le tomo la mano y regresaron juntos a sentarse en el frio suelo. Para entonces varios de gryffindor ya se paseaban por ahí, la mayoría de hecho se encontraba ahí. Después de todo, ¿Quién querría estar afuera con el frio que hacia?

- Es mi turno – dijo Harry – veamos, Ginny

- Reto obvio

Ron y Draco se acercaron, Ron le dio un golpe a Draco. Luna, Ginny y Hermione los miraron sin comprender la situación.

- Ginny – dijo Harry con voz seria y aguantándose las ganas de reír – te reto a que nos muestres un sostén

Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par

- Harry – exclamo Hermione

Luna parecía que iba a salírsele el corazón de tanto reír

- Fue idea de Draco no mía

- De todos menos de ti – dijo ella, sus amigos empezaron a reír

Ginny se puso de pie y camino hasta las escaleras, segundos después le aventó un sostén blanco a Draco

- Solo tenias que pedirlo corazón – dijo ella

Ron se puso colorado y Ginny le dio un beso en la frente a su hermano y uno en los labios a su novio.

- Es mi turno – Ginny miro a Harry con cautela, este trago saliva – dicen, que la venganza es dulce

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que diré reto?

- Si no lo dices eres un cobarde – respondió ella

- Suéltalo

- Quiero que cierres los ojos y le des un beso a la persona que yo ponga en frente de ti

Harry se quedo estupefacto y Ginny le hizo un gesto con la mano que se diera prisa. Ambos se pusieron de pie mientras eran contemplados por sus amigos

- Quédate quieto y no abras los ojos, hasta que yo te lo ordene

Hermione agacho la mirada, no quería presenciar cómo alguien se besaba con Harry. Pero para su sorpresa, distinguió los zapatos de Ginny frente a ella y cuando alzo la mirada se encontró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Ginny tenía su mano extendida

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – susurro Hermione

Ginny la puso de pie y después le murmuro al oído _ayudándote a que pruebes los labios del hombre que amas_ Hermione se puso pálida, después se sonrojo. Caminaron unos pasos hasta que Hermione quedo justo en frente de Harry. Trago saliva nerviosa

- Muy bien Harry. Aquí enfrente esta la persona a la que besaras, todo tuyo

Harry estaba nervioso. El olor le parecía familiar pero después de todo sus amigos estaban rodeándolo por lo que ese olor estaba cerca de él. Se acerco un poco hasta que sintió la mano de la persona ponerse en el pecho de él, supuso que estaba indicándole que ya estaban bastante cerca para el beso. Rodeo la cintura de la chica

_Al menos es mujer _pensó. _Esta cintura… no, no es ella _

Se acerco, la persona rodeo su cuello y en ese momento se acorto la distancia entre los dos. Harry sintió la suavidad de aquellos labios, el calor de su respiración, la dulzura y el nerviosismo mezclado con la ternura. Ese beso… era el mejor beso. Hermione sintió que volaba, estaba besando a Harry, a su mejor amigo y al hombre que amaba.

Se separaron después de unos segundos aunque a Hermione le pareció minutos. Ginny la jalo hasta que quedara a lado de Draco que le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Harry abrió los ojos en el momento que Ginny se lo indico. Miro a su alrededor, aunque sus ojos se fijaron primero en la castaña que parecía entretenida charlando con Draco. Ella no es… y si es me lo dirá se dijo el joven. Miro de un lado a otro, la sala común estaba llena de chicos y chicas ¿Cómo iba a saber quien fue?

- ¿Quién? – pregunto aturdido

- Se dice el pecado no el pecador – dijo ella sonriendo satisfecha – a sus lugares chicos

- Eso es injusto, Ginny – recrimino

Volvió a girar su vista por todos lados, habían no solo chicas de gryffindor si no que también de slytherin ¿Cómo había cambiado todo? Ahora que importaba de quien era la sala todos se mezclaban. Distinguió a Lavender Brown, Parvati, Pansy, Cho Chang entre muchas otras chicas

- Hermione – llamo Pansy, la castaña volteo a verla. Lo mismo que todos sus amigos – la profesora McGonagall te solicita en dirección

- Ah ya veo, muchas gracias Pansy

Hermione se giro hacia sus compañeros

- Debo irme – anuncio – nos veremos después

- Te acompaño – dijo Ginny – vamos Luna

Las tres chicas salieron de la sala común.

- Lamento mucho si te incomode Hermione – dijo Ginny – solo quería ayudar

- Lo sé, solo que es mejor no decir nada – se sonrojo – gracias por lo del beso

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto? – pregunto Luna emocionada

Hermione se puso aun más sonrojada y asintió feliz. Ginny y Luna rieron felices.

- Harry – el chico de ojos verdes volteo a ver, Cho venia caminando hacia él cuando llego lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla - ¿Cómo estás? He notado que estas más sonriente

- Sí, creo que al fin las cosas empiezan a tomar su rumbo

Respondió y por unos momentos pensó que quizás era ella la del beso por lo que dirigió su mirada a los labios de la joven y quiso preguntarle pero se aguanto aquellas ganas con la esperanza de que Hermione se lo dijera.

- Que bueno Harry – dijo ella – me daba tristeza verte así de desanimado pero no sabía cómo acercarme

Harry le sonrió – me dirigía a casa de Hagrid ¿Quieres venir?

- No puedo Harry, pero me preguntaba si querrías ir el sábado a Hogsmeade conmigo

Harry se lo pensó unos momentos. Tenía que empezar a salir con chicas ¿No? Y Cho era una buena joven.

- Me parece bien – respondió – nos vemos el sábado a las ocho en la entrada del castillo

Cho asintió. Se despidió de él y desapareció en el pasillo. Harry salió del castillo y empezó a caminar hacia la casa de Hagrid.

Mientras se dirigía la cabaña de Harry se quedo pensando quien podría haber sido la del beso, Cho Chang no era, antes la había besado y sin duda alguna sus labios no eran tan cálidos como la de _su desconocida. _Quizás Parvati o Pansy, quizás Lavander… se dijo… estaba seguro que ellas sí que estarían dispuestas a besarlo. No era orgulloso ni vanidoso pero dos de ellas se le habían insinuado más de una vez.

De pronto se encontró pensando en su mejor amiga y suspiro al imaginarse los labios de Hermione junto a los de él. Sacudió la cabeza queriendo apartar aquellos pensamientos tan extraños que últimamente revoloteaban su cabeza pero le fue imposible apartar el rostro tierno y sonriente de su mejor amiga.

Bajo por la colina hasta llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, no hizo falta tocar dos veces para que el gigante lo dejara entrar y lo saludara con emoción al verlo

- ¡Harry! Que gusto verte – saludo – siéntate chico, mírate cada vez estas más grande y parece que empiezas a tomar cuerpo otra vez

Harry se sonrojo ante el comentario. Es verdad ya no estaba tan delgaducho pero con el pasar de los días se sentía mejor de ánimo.

- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Cómo esta?

- Oh ella está muy bien, se quedo con la directora McGonagall

- Dile que venga a visitarme pronto, he escuchado que tiene muchos pretendientes – comento Hagrid tomando de su taza de té – la verdad es que siempre supe que Hermione sería una niña muy bonita y que robaría suspiros

Harry empuño las manos y lo vio curioso

- ¿Quiénes?

- Oh no lo sé varios chicos de Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, y de otras casas

Harry recordó que a Hermione le gustaba un chico de Ravenclaw ¿Serian correspondidos sus sentimientos? Se pregunto. Decidió dejar aparte aquel pensamiento y aclarar más tarde eso y otras cosas con la única persona que podía responderla a esas dudas: su amiga, Hermione.

**_Continuara…_**

**Gracias por leer este capítulo y espero sus comentarios. Gracias…!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero de verdad publicare más rápido los capítulos. Gracias por sus reviews y por esperar el capitulo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado y prometo que el próximo será mejor. Saludos **

**Espero sus comentarios por favor.**

**Ahh una nota para alguien muy especial: mi novio jijii TE AMO! Muaaak.**

**Reviews Reviews!**

**Harry & Hermione Forever…**

**Capitulo 4**

- Buenos días, Harry – saludo Cho Chang con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Harry se quedo embelesado observándola. Afuera estaba haciendo frio pero Cho llevaba una falda corta que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y lo acompañaba con medias y zapatillas, una blusa de manga larga y una bufanda a juego con la falda - ¿Te gusto Harry? – dijo la chica de rasgos orientales modelando para el chico que se sonrojo por completo

- S… si te ves muy bonita… - respondió apenado.

Solo un ciego no diría que se veía espectacular con aquella ropa y ese cuerpo, mientras Cho seguía modelando algo melódico para los oídos de Harry llamo su atención, giro su vista para encontrarse con sus amigos viniendo en dirección a ellos probablemente también se dirigían a Hogsmeade, visualizo enseguida a la dueña de aquella melodía, era Hermione que veía riendo con Draco y Ginny. Harry se perdió en ella, demasiadas diferencias con la persona con la que saldría en ese momento; Hermione llevaba unos jeans ajustados, una sudadera blanca y un suéter de mezclilla con una bufanda y un gorro rojo, Hermione no usaba zapatillas a no ser que fuera un evento especial, por lo que en ese momento llevaba unas cómodas botas sin tacón. Pero en conclusión se veía perfecta y hermosa

- ¡Harry! – grito Hermione sonriéndole exclusivamente a él y agitando su mano en el aire. Harry se sonrojo y su corazón latió de emoción al ver la atención de su amiga en él

- Hola Herms – dijo Harry, dándose cuenta que había extrañado a su amiga el día anterior ya que no habían podido platicar, Hermione estaba ocupada con la profesora McGonagall con algo que no decía – pensé que estarías con la profesora Minerva

- Como crees es fin de semana – respondió y después vio a Cho tomar el brazo de Harry

- ¿Nos vamos Harry? Oh Hermione no te vi ¿Cómo estás?

Hermione frunció el ceño y miro a Harry

- Nos vemos después Harry

- ¿tienes una cita? – Pregunto Luna al llegar junto a sus amigos – no nos informaste

Harry trago saliva y por unos momentos al ver como Hermione bajaba la vista quiso negar eso

- Así es, tenemos una cita y nos vamos – respondió Cho jalando con ella al chico de ojos verdes

Sus amigos lo vieron marcharse, Ginny y Luna parecían molestas mientras que Hermione se desanimo.

- Saben que… creo que me quedare

- ¿¡QUE! – dijeron sus cinco amigos al unisonó

- Es que creo que debo estudiar un poco ya que estaré ocupada esta semana con la directora

- ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Y además es sábado – exclamo Ginny

Draco abrazo a su novia y dijo

- Déjala, a lo mejor quiere estar sola un rato y es comprensible ambos… bueno todos sabemos por qué – sonrió

Hermione se sonrojo y miro a Draco y a los demás con pena.

- Esta bien pero al menos dinos que tanto haces con la directora

- ¿Te castigo y no nos dices? – dijo Ron riendo y todos lo miraron como si fuera un tonto y después se echaron a reír

- Lo sabrán esta noche – contesto y se despidió para después adentrarse en el castillo.

Draco la miro alejarse y en sus ojos grises se veía la preocupación impresa, Ginny toco su hombro y le sonrió con ternura.

Ginny sabía que Hermione era alguien importante para Draco, después de haber sido su enemiga entre ellos nació una amistad especial aunque claro no tanto como lo que había entre Harry y Hermione que en su opinión ya era más que amistad o por lo menos departe de Hermione.

Cho se abrazo del brazo de Harry y el chico de ojos verdes siguió caminando hacia Hosgmeade, entraron en las tres escobas. Cada uno pidió una cerveza de mantequilla, muchos de sus compañeros los saludaron y Cho presumía el estar junto al héroe del mundo mágico

- Me gustas Harry – dijo Cho y se acerco a él con lentitud pero con un fin

Harry se percato de ello, ¿estaba preparado para besarse con ella? No es que no quisiera no se sentía seguro para aquello también era un buen cambio o no, Hermione dijo que necesitaba salir con chicas, el salir con chicas implicaba besos. Harry se inclino un poco, cho mantenía los ojos cerrados y el estaba a punto de besarla cuando unas risas lo hicieron perder la concentración, volvió el rostro y vio a cuatro de sus amigos pero entonces se percato que faltaba una persona, su querida amiga. Harry levanto la ceja en un gesto confundido y se alejo de Cho, la chica abrió los ojos y lo vio con molestia

- ¿Harry? Creí que querías besarme

Harry no respondió siguió pendiente de sus amigos esperando que en cualquier momento Hermione entrara al lugar, pensando que la joven de cabellos castaños se habría quedado atrás en alguna librería pero después de cinco minutos se levanto de su asiento

- Harry llego minutos hablándote ¿Qué pasa?

- Hermione… ella

- ¿Qué tiene?

Cho giro el rostro buscando a Hermione pero no la encontró y se levanto de su asiento, tomo el rostro de Harry para que la viera y lo interrogo con la mirada

- Ella venia con mis amigos pero ahora no está ¿le habrá pasado algo?

- ¿Interrumpiste la cita por ella?

- Lo siento Cho

Harry se alejo de Cho y camino hasta sus amigos, cuando lo vieron saludaron efusivamente invitándolo a tomar asiento pero él llevaba solo una cosa en la mente: Hermione.

Los cabellos castaños de Hermione ondearon con el viento y ella cerró los ojos para sentir aquella brisa llenar cada parte de ella, llevaba un libro en la mano derecha y había usado magia para entrar a la torre de astronomía, era el lugar perfecto para pasar el rato, leer y olvidar la cita de Harry con Cho, después de todo ella misma le sugirió salir con chicas y además ella no era más que la mejor amiga del niño que vivió y héroe del mundo mágico, pero aun así le dolía pensar que el chico de sus sueños estaba divirtiéndose con Cho Chang.

Hermione se sentó en el frio suelo y abrió el libro en la pagina numero uno de las ochocientas cincuenta que tenia aquel grueso libro. Leyó un rato pero una hora después la imagen de Harry regreso a su mente. Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedo pensando en los finos rasgos de su amigo y aquellos ojos verdes que al mirarlos sentía temblar su corazón. Se puso de pie caminando hasta el pequeño balcón donde podía observar el gran lago y el puente, el paisaje era sumamente hermoso y se imagino en aquel lugar tomada de la mano de Harry.

- ¿Por qué estas tan sola aquí?

Los ojos castaños de Hermione se abrieron de par en par y se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con la razón de sus sueños y de sus pensamientos

- Ha… Harry ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Cho

Harry se encogió de hombros, llevaba las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón y se acerco a ella con paso sigiloso.

- Tú lo has dicho, estaba.

Sonrió y el corazón de Hermione latió con fuerza

- ¿Te has peleado con ella?

El chico de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza

- Los chicos llegaron a las tres escobas y no te vi con ellos por lo que fui a preguntar dónde estabas, me dijeron que te sentiste mal y preferiste quedarte pero a juzgar por aquel enorme, gigantesco y espantoso libro – frunció el ceño asustado por el grosor del libro - diría que estas mejor de lo que imagine

Hermione soltó una risa que a Harry le pareció una melodía

- Ya me siento bien - ¿Se preocupo por ella? Claro que lo hizo, era su mejor amiga y nada más - ¿Te has divertido?

- Creo que la cita fue solo del trayecto de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade, un cuarto de cerveza de mantequilla y ahí acabo todo – Harry rió

- Oh pobre Cho, debe sentirse muy mal y todo por mi culpa

Dijo fingiendo sentirse mal porque en el fondo se sentía inmensamente feliz de tener a Harry con ella

- No importa, la verdad es que no estaba cómodo con ella prefiero estar contigo

Hermione se sonrojo.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

Ella asintió y salieron juntos al gran patio de Hogwarts, caminaron en silencio hasta el lago, un silencio cómodo.

- ¿Ya vas a decirme quien te gusta? – pregunto Harry que se encontraba de pie en la orilla del lago y arrojaba algunas piedra

Hermione se sonrojo y desvió la vista agachando la mirada, sintió el perfume de Harry y volvió a alzar la vista a él, la miraba atento sin decir nada

- ¿Vas a decirme tu quien es la afortunada?

Harry rio y en seguida se sonrojo.

- Todavía no se si ella me gusta

Hermione entrecerró los ojos sin comprender

- Es confuso… no sé bien lo que siento por ella, te prometo que cuando lo sepa serás la primera en saberlo

Hermione asintió. Sabía que esa chica seria una mujer afortunada pero también sabía que esa chica no sería ella y eso le dolía profundamente.

- Tampoco sé si esa persona realmente me interesa

Harry suspiro, no quería presionar a Hermione. Sentía cierto alivio de que no fuera algo seguro aquellos sentimientos por alguien pero al mismo tiempo sintió temor y celos de que Hermione pudiera salir con otro hombre.

- Tenemos que ir al gran comedor, McGonagall tiene un anuncio que hacer

Harry y Hermione caminaron hasta el gran comedor, sus cuatro amigos ya estaban ahí.

Se sentaron juntos y prestaron su atención a la directora.

- Es para mí una alegría que estemos aquí reunidos – dijo la directora de Hogwarts – no todos tenemos la fortuna de luchar contra un enemigo y salir intactos de esa lucha, por eso hay que festejar.

Los alumnos aplaudieron.

- He decidido hacer un baile de navidad para festejar la navidad y la felicidad de la victoria.

Cuando la directora concluyo el anuncio y desapareció del gran comedor se empezó a escuchar el murmullo de las chicas hablando de los vestidos y de con quién querían ir.

- Luna, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo? – pregunto con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

Sus amigos rieron ante aquella pregunta, era obvio que irían juntos

- No se burlen, no tiene nada de malo preguntárselo a mi novia

- Lo sabemos pero es curioso – respondió Hermione

- Si acepto Ronni – dijo Luna al tiempo que le daba un beso a su novio

Los amigos aplaudieron ante aquella demostración de afecto.

- Ginny

- Acepto – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo y Draco la abrazo besándola

- Hermione ¿Con quién iras? – pregunto Ginny después de finalizar el beso con su novio

- Pues no lo sé, esperare a ver las ofertas – respondió riendo

- Es nuestro último baile – dijo Ron un poco pensativo

- Sera especial – dijo Hermione – así que debo ir con alguien especial, como ustedes

- ¿Invitaras a Cho, Harry? – pregunto Ron, Hermione se puso atenta

- No lo creo – respondió el chico de ojos verdes – tengo pensado invitar a alguien mas

- ¿A quién?

- A Alguien especial – respondió. El corazón de Hermione se encogió.

Harry la miro con una sonrisa que ella correspondió

- ¿Crees que acepte?

- Seguro que si, date prisa antes que te la ganen

- Eso hare

- Me voy a la sala común

- Nosotros iremos en un rato – dijo Ginny – iremos con Draco a dejar unos libros a la biblioteca

- Te acompaño

Harry y Hermione se pusieron de pie y salieron del gran comedor juntos, dejando atrás los murmullos de las mujeres.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala común y se acomodaron en el sillón, Harry recostado en las piernas de Hermione. La chimenea estaba encendida y se sentía un agradable calor.

Hermione estiro la mano y se dispuso a leer la revista corazón de bruja. Hermione rio y Harry se levanto para observarla y preguntarle que era tan gracioso

- Escucha esto

"¿Se imaginaron alguna vez a Draco Malfoy con Ginevra Wesley? Sorprendente, esta es la noticia más interesante del año, que digo interesante, la mejor. No sabría decir si es la mejor pareja pero me parece que están enamorados si no observen la foto.

Que puedo decir, felicidades, en hora buena."

- Esa Rita Skeeter ¿cómo se entera de las cosas?

- Tiene una espía

Hermione asintió y siguió pasando las hojas de la revista

"Al que sin duda no vemos enamorado es a Harry Potter, es que acaso el gran héroe ¿no tiene pegue? O ¿nadie le parece suficientemente buena para él? Un misterio que no tardaremos en descubrir."

Hermione miro a su amigo, estaba acostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de ella y mantenía los ojos cerrados, las cejas estaban fruncidas, parecía estar pensando en algo. Ella cerro la revista era mejor no comentarle sobre lo que Rita Skeeter decía sobre él, después de todo Rita no lo conocía ni sabía nada sobre lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo.

Ella apoyo la cabeza en el sillón pero antes que pudiera cerrar los ojos la voz de Harry la sobresalto

- Hermione

- Creí que estabas durmiendo

- Estaba pensando

- ¿Qué pensabas?

- No tiene caso darle vueltas al asunto. Dijiste que querías ver a tus candidatos para ir al baile es obvio que nadie te ha invitado porque apenas unos minutos nos enteramos

Hermione sonrió

- Vas a decirme quien es ella

- Si

- Pues dime – dijo ella. Aunque el corazón le dolía solo de imaginar a Harry con alguien más, ella era su mejor amiga e iba apoyarlo. Probablemente Harry quería su ayuda

Harry la miro a los ojos

- Quiero ser el primero…

Hermione levanto una ceja, curiosa y atenta

- En tu lista de candidatos

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella confesión y a la pregunta que siguió

- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

**Continuara…..**

**Gracias por leer este fanfic. Que tengan un día excelente.**

**Les mando un saludo enorme.**

**Reviews por favor.**

**Mitsuki.28**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo yo trayendo este nuevo capítulo, no he recibido muchos reviews y eso no ayuda con mi falta de imaginación, pero le echare ganas jeje espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.**

**Les agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios GRACIAS EN SERIO y espero recibir algunos comentarios también en este capítulo, aunque sea algo cortito por favor ¡! Gracias ¡!**

**Saludos a todos :D**

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS **

**REVIEWS**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

El que Harry se lo pidiera era como estar soñando, ir al baile con alguien a quien amabas, ir al baile con alguien que te consideraba especial, era simplemente perfecto. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no al hombre que amaba y con el que añoraba no solo ir al baile?

- Si… Si… Si Harry si quiero ir contigo al baile

Harry sonrió encantado

- ¿En serio Herms? ¿No tienes que pensarlo? Digo tus otros candidatos…

- No Harry no tengo que pensar nada, quiero ir contigo

De pronto se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado entusiasmada

- Es decir… eres mi mejor amigo…

- Lo sé – dijo él un tanto desilusionado por esas palabras por un momento deseo que fuera porque él le gustaba a Hermione. Entonces se quedo pensado ¿Por qué le querría eso? Por la misma razón que la bola se torno roja, a él le gustaba alguien y ese alguien era su mejor amiga.

Había sido un tonto por no darse cuenta antes, quería ir con Hermione porque ella le gustaba, la quería para él y empezaba a sentir que no solo le gustaba ¡la amaba! Claro que si, estaba enamorado de ella ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si era Hermione la mujer que siempre estaba para él, la castaña que había estado cada año a su lado luchando y dando su vida por él si fuese necesario algo que el también haría por ella.

- ¡Hermione!

La voz de Ginny lo saco de sus pensamientos. La castaña miro a su amiga sonriendo

- Harry me ha invitado al baile y he dicho que si

Ginny sonrió de oreja a oreja

- Que fantástico – exclamo emocionada – te prometo que ira bellísima así que ve con un bonito traje y ayuda a Draco con el suyo

- Y a Ron – añadió Luna entrando con Ron

- ¿Irán juntos? Es por mutuo acuerdo ¿no? Digo que paso con la chica especial Harry

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Hermione, ella era la chica especial ¿o no?

- Es Hermione, ¿Quién mas especial que ella?

Respondió Harry pegándole un golpe con la almohada a su amigo.

- ¿Ya te dijo Ginny? – pregunto Luna

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ah, dos chicos se pelearon por ir contigo al baile – explico Draco – por quien te invitaba primero pobres si supieran que tienes pareja

- Tienes mucho pegue – dijo Ron malhumorado

- ¿Por qué te molesta?

- Eres mi hermana o bueno te considero mi hermana y me desagrada que te sigan los hurones como Draco a Ginny

Ella se echo a reír y sus amigos la imitaron

- Eres un tonto Ron

Harry la observo reír y se ruborizo al notarse tan atento a ella. Repaso el comentario de Ron y se dio cuenta que le disgustaba la idea de ver a Hermione en brazos de otra persona.

- ¿Cuándo iremos de compras? – pregunto Ginny

- La fiesta es este sábado y estamos a martes – respondió Luna

- ¿Por qué la directora nos dio tan poco tiempo?

- Supongo que fue algo que no estaba del todo en sus planes

- Entonces, vamos el viernes de compras pediremos permiso

Luna y Hermione asintieron. Sabiendo que el viernes empezaban las vacaciones. El domingo, todos se irían a sus casas a pasar las fechas navideñas.

- Hermione ¿Qué harás en navidad?

- Creo que iré a casa de mis padres Luna, aunque aún no se los planes que ellos tengan ¿Y tú?

- Iré con Ron a la madriguera – sonrió

- Draco también vendrá – anuncio Ginny abrazando a su novio. Ron rodo los ojos

- Cara rajada ¿Qué harás tu?

Draco solía llamar de ese modo a Harry y a este no le importaba ya que sabía que lo decía de "cariño"

- No lo se

- Vendrás a la madriguera Harry – dijo Ron

- En realidad no estoy seguro

Todos lo quedaron mirando, Hermione un poco más atenta que los demás

- Lo pensare, quizás me gustaría estar en Londres

- ¿Porque no vienes conmigo? – pregunto Hermione sonrojada, sus amigos sonrieron.

- ¿En serio?

Ella asintió y Harry se noto más emocionado de lo que debería, algo que no paso desapercibido por sus cuatro amigos. Cuando él se dio cuenta bajo un poco la mirada ruborizándose

- Lo pensare.

Los días pasaron rápido sobre todo para Hermione, Draco, Harry y Ron ya que ocupaban el tiempo que tenían estudiando para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, eran los exámenes finales y temidos. Se habían perdido casi todo el año pero los últimos meses que les quedaban en Hogwarts los disfrutarían al máximo.

Hermione entro a la sala común y se dejo caer en el gran sillón rojo. Harry alzo la vista a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y la mano sobre la frente. Ron y Draco no le prestaron mucha atención ya que estaban concentrados en el partido de ajedrez.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione abrió un ojo y vio la preocupación en el rostro de Harry. Ella le sonrió con ternura y se sentó en el sillón

- Perfectamente Harry, es solo que las chicas no dejan de hablar del baile

Harry rio un poco, a Hermione no le gustaba estar escuchando cosas como ¿Qué vestido me pondré? ¿Qué zapatillas combinan? Ella solo elegía algo y ese algo le quedaba siempre bien, no tenia que pensar mucho que ponerse.

- Además de que tres chicos se me han declarado pidiéndome ir al baile con ellos

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Harry y frunció el ceño

- ¿Quiénes?

- Oh unos chicos de quinto grado ni siquiera se me sus nombres – respondió apenada

- ¿Ya sabes si ese alguien te gusta?

Ella se sonrojo, no esperaba aquella pregunta

- Ese sonrojo significa que si ¿No puedes decírmelo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y Harry agacho el rostro desilusionado, sintió la mano de Hermione sobre la suya y él volvió a mirarla

- Aun no es el momento pero cuando lo sea te lo diré, te lo prometo

Harry sonrió, pero aquella felicidad no llego a sus ojos. Estaba enamorado de su querida amiga castaña pero ella no sentía eso por él. Le dolía saber que alguien más la tendría en sus brazos, le dolía saber que alguien más besaría aquellos labios que él deseaba probar. Seguiría disfrutando del olor de Hermione pero no podría saborearlo completamente de cada rincón de su piel porque ella seria de otro.

Aquello labios… volvió a repetirse, aquel olor… como el de aquella chica. Le intrigaba aun no le había preguntado a Hermione a quien había besado porque aunque amaba a Hermione quería saber de quién eran esos labios, había habido una conexión entre sus labios y los de esa mujer ¿Por qué?

- Harry – interrumpió la voz de Cho

- Hola Cho – saludo el

Hermione fulmino a Cho con la mirada sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Miro a Harry quien le prestaba su atención a la chica de rasgos orientales y eso la molesto.

- ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? He estado esperando que me invites…

- Harry ya tiene pareja – interrumpió Hermione sonriéndole orgullosamente, tomo la mano de su amigo y la alzo un poco al tiempo que la entrelazaba – soy yo

Cho la miro con enfado y después a Harry

- Puedes pedírmelo y no me molestare de no haber sido tu primera opción, todos cometemos errores

¿Un error? Ella no era un error, pensó Hermione. Deseando que Harry se lo dijera a Cho pero el chico solo atino a disculparse.

- Lo siento Cho, iré con Hermione – aseguro

La chica se dio la vuelta y Hermione soltó a Harry

- Si quieres ir con ella ve

- ¿Perdón?

- No tienes que ir conmigo Harry, lo has dicho en un tono tan serio que parece que te arrepientes

- Herms no me arrepiento de haberte pedido que fueras conmigo, porque de verdad quiero ir contigo y también quiero pasar navidad contigo

Hermione sonrió maravillada y sin pensarlo se arrojo a los brazos de su mejor amigo. Cuando ambos cayeron al piso abrazados y riendo fue cuando Draco y Ron que habían estado perdidos en su mundo se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los dos.

- Hey ¿Qué hacen? – dijo Ron enfadado al ver a Harry sobre Hermione en una postura comprometedora

Ambos se habían perdido en los ojos del otro y lo que antes había sido risas ahora era tranquilidad, una respiración entrecortada y un deseo que ninguna comprendía.

- Harry levántate – ordeno Ron tirando del pie del moreno y el reacciono levantándose

- Solo estábamos jugando

- Hay cuartos – espeto Draco riendo. Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron

- Que gracioso Draco – dijo ella – Harry ha decidido pasar las fiestas navideñas conmigo

- Me parece fantástico – respondió Draco

- Quizá podríamos reunirnos en año nuevo por la mañana en Londres e ir a dar un paseo – propuso Hermione

- A mi me encantaría, no conozco muchos lugares y me gustaría conocerlos

- Entonces no se diga mas – dijo Hermione juntando las manos – nos veremos en la estación de tren

Los chicos asintieron. Las decisiones de Hermione no se discutían. Harry estaba feliz de poder pasar esas fechas tan importantes con la persona que amaba. Se pregunto si sería bueno decirle sus sentimientos aunque al mismo tiempo tenia cierto temor a que ella no correspondiera aquellos sentimientos y se alejara de él. Vería como iban las cosas y entonces tomaría una decisión. Se perdió en los ojos de Hermione que en esos momentos conversaba con Draco sobre el traje y la camisa que debería usar, de pronto se encontró mirando aquellos labios, se pregunto a que sabrían, aquella forma tan peculiar deberían amoldarse perfectamente a los suyos y su olor… recordó por milésima vez los el beso de la desconocida y el olor, le recordaba a ella pero ella estaba cerca ese día por eso se sentía ¿no?

Estaba intrigado por saber quién era.

- Hermione – llamo, la chica volteo a verlo y él hizo un gesto haciéndole entender que necesitaba hablar con ella

- ¿Qué sucede Harry? – pregunto con preocupación cuando se acerco a él. Todo aquello que le ocurriera a él le importaba demasiado, ella era capaz de dar la vida por él

- Quita esa cara – le dijo sonriendo – no es nada grave, en realidad, solo quiero hacerte una pregunta

Hermione le sonrió dándole confianza, ambos estaban en una esquina de la sala común alejados de sus dos amigos y de las personas que entraban y salían

- Hermione tu no me mentirías nunca – ella asintió dándole la razón, eso estaba claro no le mentiría jamás - por eso quiero que seas honesta conmigo y me digas ¿Quién me beso ese dia?

Hermione contuvo el aliento sorprendida por aquella pregunto, transcurrió alrededor de diez segundos antes de que ella hablara

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No puedo decirte – respondió mordiéndose el labio

- Eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que me digas la verdad, estoy intrigado

- La curiosidad mato al gato – trago saliva nerviosamente

- Hermione – dijo con voz amenazante

- Se lo prometi a Ginny – aseguro ella queriendo alejarse

- Herms…

- ¡Hermione!

Ambos dirigieron su vista a la voz que llamo a la castaña y ella suspiro aliviada cuando vio que Ginny se acercaba a ellos, un gesto que no paso desapercibido por Harry.

¿Qué ocultaba Hermione?

- ¿Iras así?

Dijo señalándola, Hermione y Harry la miraron extrañado, Harry miro a Hermione y no encontró nada malo en ella, la castaña también se inspecciono

- ¿Qué tengo?

- El uniforme de Hogwarts – Respondió, Draco abrazo a su novia por la cintura

- ¿Si y…?

Ginny rodo los ojos

- Hay Hermione, es viernes. Quedamos de ir de compras, Luna esta esperándonos en la entrada, ah Ron me dijo que te amaba y que se verían mañana en la noche

- ¿Hasta mañana?

- Solo paso el recado y ve a cambiarte Hermione, anda corre

Jalo a Hermione alejándola de Harry, ella volteo a verlo una vez más y vio que la miraba con atención. Volvió la vista al frente, sabía que él volvería a interrogarla y ella debía ser inteligente e inventarse algo o podría terminar descubriendo que era ella la chica del beso.

**_Continuara…._**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios por favor.<strong>

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**Un saludo enorme a todos.**

**Mitsuki.28 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos aquí el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews deberás se los agradezco. Por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber que les pareció.**

**GRACIAS**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**POR FAVOR**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

No es que odiara ir de compras, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a andar de tienda en tienda probándose muchos vestidos, tampoco odiaba la moda pero cuando iba de compras compraba lo esencial, jeans y blusas. Amaba las tiendas siempre y cuando hubiera libros en ellas.

Sabía que ese día seria la excepción, llevaban dos horas en una plaza de Londres y no llevaban ni una sola playera. La profesora McGonagall ahora directora de Hogwarts había autorizado un permiso especial de cuatro horas para todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año por lo que solo faltaban dos horas para volver.

- Deberíamos apurarnos, estoy segura que Harry, Draco y Ron ya tienen sus trajes

- Para ellos es más rápido no tienen que pensar el color, diseño y talla. Solo llegan y eligen uno

- Espero que Harry ayude a Ron a elegir un bonito traje

- Y a Draco, aunque recuerdo que en el baile de cuarto año él lucia muy atractivo

Luna y Hermione rieron al ver el rostro de enamorada que Ginny puso en solo pensar en Draco.

- No se burlen – protesto – veamos ya no tenemos mucho tiempo es mejor que busquemos una tienda y elijamos ahí

Ginny dio una vuelta completa y después apunto a una boutique en el que se veían varios vestidos. Entraron en la tienda y una señorita muy amable las atendió

- ¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?

- Bueno aun estamos viendo pero queremos vestidos de noche, coqueto sin ser vulgar y tierno sin ser cursi – explico Ginny

La señorita sonrió y las guio por otro pasillo

- ¿Qué le parece este? – le dijo a Ginny

Era un vestido de color rojo sin tirantes, largo, ajustado en los pechos con un escote en forma triangular y holgado en la parte de abajo, estaba adornado con una tira de cristales de diez centímetros bajo el pecho

Luna, Hermione y Ginny se quedaron con la boca abierta

- Tienes que probártelo Ginny – le dijo Luna tomando el vestido y checando la talla - ¡Es tu talla!

Hermione metió a Ginny en el vestidor y le pasó el vestido que se probó; no fue difícil decidir, el vestido estaba hecho para ella, combinaba a la perfección con su piel clara y su cabello pelirrojo.

- Tiene un don – dijo Hermione a la señorita que le respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Podría buscarnos unos vestidos a nosotras también?

La señorita asintió, después de una hora las tres chicas salían con sus vestidos en la mano.

- Es sorprendente, nos veremos increíbles y Hermione – le dijo Ginny sonriendo – conquistaras a Harry… hasta podrían terminar ha…

Luna y Hermione la miraron fijamente con sorpresa

- Siendo novios ¡Eso iba a decir!

- Si claro – apunto Luna - ¿Draco y tu…?

- ¡No! Todavía – dijo riendo y sus amigas la acompañaron en su risa

Antes de que el tiempo se les terminara llevaban las zapatillas. Se toparon con los chicos en la estación de King Cros, ellos también llevaban sus bolsas de compras en la mano.

- ¡Draco! – saludo Ginny echándose a los brazos de su novio quien la recibió con un beso en los labios

- Te extrañe pelirroja – Ginny le sonrió

- Lo sé, yo también te extrañe rubio

Sus amigos rieron, Ron abrazo a Luna y después de un beso entraron al tren.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una sonrisa

- ¿Has comprado todo? – pregunto Harry subiendo con ella al tren

Ella asintió – así es, vas a quedarte con la boca abierta cuando me veas. No te arrepentirás de haberme invitado

Harry rio, se detuvieron un poco antes de entrar al vagón con sus amigos

- Nunca me arrepentiría Herms – le respondió viéndola directamente a los ojos – eres hermosa en todas las formas posibles y un vestido bonito no hará que eso cambie ya que no hay nada que cambiar

Hermione se sonrojo, no pudo decir nada ya que Cho llego en ese momento y se colgó del brazo de Harry

- Quiero hablar contigo ¿podemos sentarnos solos en un vagón?

Harry miro a Hermione y ella le sonrió dándole permiso de marcharse. Harry se sintió un poco desilusionado a su punto de vista a Hermione no le importaba si él se iba con otros lo que era signo de tener celos lo que significaba que no le interesaba más que como amigo.

Hermione entro en el vagón con el humor de mil demonios

- _Cho bruja… mendiga… porque tiene que interrumpir… pero yo Hermione Granger es la que va con Harry al baile y no tu, pe… tonta… _

Hermione se sentó a lado de Draco que besaba a Ginny en ese momento, Luna y Ron estaban frente a ella haciendo lo mismo que la otra pareja

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Draco cuando termino su sesión de besos

- Si

Fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña, Ginny la miro extrañada y después se perdió en los labios de su amor

- Ha quiero otro beso

Volvieron a besarse. Hermione rodo los ojos y se levanto del lugar

- ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto esta vez Ron - ¿Dónde está Harry?

- Hago mal tercio… quintecio en este lugar iré a…

- ¿Dónde está Harry?

- No lo sé – respondió – no soy su niñera… - murmuro antes de salir del vagón

- Bueno ahora sabemos porque anda así ¿Estará con Cho o alguna otra chica? - Comento Ginny

Todos se quedaron en silencio, el amor flotaba en ese lugar y no tardaron en volver a su oficio anterior.

- Harry me gustas mucho y soy directa contigo quiero una oportunidad contigo para acercarme a ti y llegar hacer algo mas

- Cho yo…

Harry la miro, estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Hermione y aunque no sabia lo que ella sentía por el no podía empezar algo con alguien mas

- _di que no… di que no – _pensaba la castaña a un lado del vagón - _¿Por qué no responde? ¿se están besando? ¿lo esta pesando? ¿Qué pasa?_

- ¡Hermione!

La chica se giro de golpe

- Lavander hola ¿como estas?

Lavander la miro con una ceja levantada - ¿espiabas a alguien? – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo solo estaba buscando un vagón…

Se escucho la puerta correrse y por ahí salieron Harry y Cho, la ultima un poco molesta por la interrupción

- Herms ¿Qué pasa?

Ella lo miro – nada, solo buscaba donde sentarme. Ron, Luna, Ginny y Draco están ocupados… pero regresare

- Yo voy contigo

- Mas adelante hay un espacio desocupado pero que va ¿Cho? – dijo Lavander llamando la atención de la oriental – tus amigas estaban buscándote te acompaño

Lavander tomo a Cho del brazo y se la llevo con ella dejando a Harry y Hermione solos. Entraron en el lugar donde antes había estado el moreno con Cho. Hermione permaneció en silencio hasta que el la llamo por su nombre

- ¿Vas a decirme?

- No

- Por favor

- No

- Lo voy a descubrir

Ella lo vio a los ojos

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

- Porque me gusto su beso

- No te lo diré

Harry rio, ella cambio de tema hablando sobre su vestido y sobre lo que harían en navidad, le pidió que le dijera sus platillos favoritos para que cocinara para él. Entre tanto llegaron a Hogwarts y todos se veían realmente contentos. A excepción de una persona.

- ¿Por qué me interrumpiste así? – Cho caminaba hacia su casa y Lavander iba con ella

- Porque quiero que Harry se dé cuenta que le gusta Hermione

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¿No has visto como se miran? Todo Hogwarts espera que se hagan novios antes de que termine el curso

Lavander sonrió y después se marcho dejando sola a la oriental que enfureció ante aquellas palabras.

La noche del baile llego por fin, el día esperado para las mujeres. Ron se paseaba nervioso por la sala común esperando a que luna bajara de la habitación de Hermione. Llevaba un traje negro con camisa de color blanca sin corbata.

- Tranquilízate ¿quieres?

Draco estaba de pie junto a él y Harry los miraba desde el sillón

- Harry ¿vas a bajar al salón?

El chico asintió. Ginny y Hermione habían dicho que los verían en el salón de baile y ninguno vio problema por ella. Los dos chicos salieron de la sala común dejando a Ron solo

- Ron – la voz dulce de Luna le hizo mirarla y se quedo fascinado cuando la vio

Trago saliva nerviosamente. Ella dio la vuelta para lucirse, llevaba un vestido largo del color de sus ojos, tenía unas tiras delgadas que se amarraban a su cuello y un escote en toda la espalda, era ajustado desde el pecho a la cadera y holgado abajo. Las zapatillas eran plateadas y su cabello iba recogido en un delicado moño.

- Estas muy guapa… atractiva… y perfecta

- Tu estas muy guapo también – ella sonrió

Luna beso a su novio y después bajaron al gran comedor que en ese momento era un gran salón de fiesta. La segunda en salir y bajar fue Ginny, Draco quedo embobado viendo a su novia y no tuvo palabras para decir cuánto le gustaba.

- Ten paciencia – le susurro Ginny cuando se alejaba con Draco

Después de unos minutos Harry creyó que Hermione se había arrepentido y no llegaría. Hermione asomo la cabeza antes de salir por completo, Ron y Luna estaban besándose; Draco y Ginny se servían ponche y Harry estaba de pie al final de la escalera, vio su reloj y después miro a la pista. Le recordó aquella vez en cuarto año cuando no tenía ni la menos idea de lo que debía hacer. Hermione sonrió un poco, tomo aire y se armo de valor.

Harry escucho el sonido de algunas personas conteniendo el aire y le pareció muy extraño, siguió la mirada de sus compañeros, giro su cuerpo y alzo la mirada al principio de la escalera, ahí estaba ella de pie con una sonrisa en sus labios para él. Se quedo sin aliento y trago saliva con dificultad. Ella empezó a descender por las escaleras y cuando llego al último escalón Harry le tomo la mano para ayudarla

La recorrió una vez más con la vista, llevaba un vestido color verde esmeralda, ajustado desde los pechos hasta las caderas, después caía grácilmente con una abertura en la pierna izquierda que empezaba desde la mitad de esta, casi le da un infarto a Harry cuando lo noto. El vestido era de una sola tira en el brazo derecho y llevaba unas zapatillas plateadas a juego. Su cabello castaño, ondulado y revoltoso estaba lacio y suelto. Sus ojos iban delineados de color negro acompañado de una sombra color verde y blanco brilloso, llevaba un suave tono carmesí en las mejillas y brillo labial del mismo color.

- Luces…eres… hermosa

Hermione se sonrojo, al menos había conseguido lo que quería: deslumbrar a Harry Potter. Quería que dejara de verla como su mejor amiga y que la viera como la mujer que era y esperaba conseguirlo.

Ella lo halago ya que realmente se miraba muy bien aun con su cabello negro completamente revuelto como de costumbre.

Harry le rodeo la cintura y ella se estremeció, gesto que el noto enseguida. Caminaron hasta sus amigos y no tardaron en alabarla

- Wow Hermione te ves increíble claro que a mí solo me gusta Lunita

Sus amigos se echaron a reír

- Seguro conquistas corazones esta noche – comento Draco – asa que ponte abusado Harry o te quedaras sin pareja

El frunció el ceño y pego más a Hermione a él

La música empezó y sus amigos se adelantaron a la pista

- ¿Debo tenerlo? – pregunto caminando con ella a la pista

La música era un poco de salsa, ella le puso una mano en el hombro y con la otra le tomo la mano, él no aparto su mano de la cintura pero la tenia pegada a su pecho

Ella lo miro y por una vez se armo de valor

- No Harry… esta noche soy tuya

El se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras y como alguna otra vez lo excito, gozo del olor de la mujer que tenia con él, de la cintura que por una razón se imagino estar tocando sin tela que lo molestara.

Bailaron sin detenerse por un tiempo, ellos solos, con sus amigos, con todos. Tomaron ponche y hasta muy entrada la noche siguieron con el baile, en ese momento sonaba una canción lenta _only hope _de _mandy moore._

Hermione tenía su cabeza pegada a su hombro y el respiraba el olor de su cabello.

¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Se dijo, era su olor, era su cintura, era su cabello, era ella. El nerviosismo, la negación todo lo indicaba ¿será? Dudo. No perdía nada si no era después podría excusarse ella lo perdonaría

- Hermione

Ella se separo un poco regalándole toda su atención

- ¿A quién bese?

Hermione se puso pálida, después se sonrojo sin medida. Dio gracias que Harry estuviera dándole la espalda, al no escuchar respuesta se giro para verla. Ella trago saliva nerviosa, Harry se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella

- No, deja eso ya

- Dime por favor

- No… no puedo decirte

- Me gustaron sus labios

Hermione se sonrojo un poco y él noto esa reacción, la miro de forma extraña ¿Podría ser?

- Besa bien, nunca antes la había besado. Quiero saber quién es

- No te lo diré, Harry

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque… Ginny me hizo prometer que no te lo diría. Porque no te entretienes en algo y haces una investigación – Hermione sonrió – quizás te sorprendas…

Él levanto una ceja

- Porque mejor no me lo dices y ya – puso una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sensual

- Ya te dije que no puedo

Ella detuvo el baile con la intención de marcharse sabiendo que si seguía junto a él se pondría más nerviosa, decidida a irse se dio la vuelta pero no conto con que Harry fuera más rápido que ella, la tomo de la mano, la giro al tiempo que la atraía hacia él pegándola a su pecho

- No hare ninguna investigación – susurro al oído de Hermione – tengo la sensación de que se quien es

La alejo un poco, ella abrió los ojos y sin darle tiempo a más, él junto sus labios con los de ella en un beso que le quito el aire, Harry movió con suavidad sus labios sobre los de ella y ella le correspondió con la misma ternura. Perdiéndose ambos en aquella dulce sensación.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer el capitulo y el fanfic. Gracias por sus reviews y espero recibir también este capítulo. De verdad aunque sea algo cortito.<strong>

**GRACIAS, **

**Cuidense mucho. ****saludos**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Se despide de ustedes **

**Mitsuki.28**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola perdonen por no haber actualizado antes, acabo de entrar a la universidad y si no son tareas son exámenes realmente lo siento mucho porque sé que lo deje por mucho mucho tiempo pero prometo que intentare actualizar pronto. **

**Créanme me frustra porque tengo tantas cosas que deseo escribir y publicarles tengo una historia en mente y simplemente el tiempo no me alcanza. Actualizare lo más pronto posible y agradezco sus reviews pero sobre todo su espera.**

**Este es un capitulo algo corto muy corto quizás pero prometo que el otro será mejor y más largo. De todas formas espero sus comentarios por favor**

**Buenos o malos yo los acepto ah y acepto sugerencias.**

**GRACIAS**

**REVIEWS POR FAVOR ¡!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

El corazón late fuertemente cuando estas con quien amas, la respiración se vuelve agitada, tus pensamientos vuelan lejos y añoras sus besos.

Hermione añoraba los labios de Harry y en ese momento él los movía junto a los de ella. Hermione le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos y en ese momento saboreaba cada parte de él, el mundo a su alrededor se había extinguido y solo existían ellos dos.

Se separaron cuando el aire les empezó a faltar, sus ojos se miraron y como imanes sus labios se volvieron a juntar, no fue uno, no fue dos, fueron muchos.

- Sabía que eras tú…

- Harry…

Murmuro ella, estaban abrazados con las manos entrelazadas, ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón rojo de la sala común, nadie los vio salir ni siquiera sus amigos ¿pero que importaba? Esa extraña sensación de querer estar juntos era mucho más grande

- ¿Por qué me has besado?

- Porque sabía que eras tú y no me lo dijiste ¿Por qué me besaste?

- Era un reto

- ¿Solo por eso? - pregunto al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Hermione y ella cerraba los ojos, Harry miro sus labios y volvió a besarla como llevaba haciéndolo la ultima hora

Ella sonrió

- Porque lo deseaba

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé - mintió, no estaba segura de decirle la verdad - ¿Me besaste solo por curiosidad?

- No… No estoy seguro Hermione pero… lo cierto es…

Hermione trago saliva, estaba atenta a él, ¿iba a declarársele?

- ¿Harry?

Aquella voz chillona, Hermione respiro hondo y giro el rostro para encontrarse con la oriental

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Hola Cho - saludo Harry - Herms y yo estamos…

- Desperdiciando tan hermosa velada ¿Ya te aburriste Hermione? No era de extrañar, pero Harry vamos por favor

- Espera Cho… - exclamo, pero la chica lo jalo hacia ella y hacia sus labios

Hermione abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, Harry alejo a Cho volteando a ver a Hermione

- Herms…

- No digas nada Harry ya sé lo que ibas a decirme… diviértanse

- ¿Qué? No Herms espera

Ella paso a su lado con rapidez y corrió a su habitación. Harry intento subir pero cayó de espaldas al suelo

- ¡Hermione!

Fue en vano ya que ella no bajo.

- ¿Porque has hecho eso, Cho?

Ella se hizo la desentendida

- Solo he besado al chico que me gusta…

Cho camino hasta el rodeándolo por completo como modelándole y tocando su pecho y su espalda con uno de sus dedos

- Harry… déjate llevar

Cho se acerco aun mas a él y lo beso, aunque el principio Harry no respondió el deseo le gano al sentir como Cho se pegaba a él y correspondió.

¿Por qué se fue así? Se recrimino, Harry la había llamado y ella lo había ignorado, eso estaba mal porque él quería decirle algo. Hermione se dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras silenciosamente, esperaría a que el egresara para aclarar las cosas.

Se detuvo tres escalones antes cuando vio aquella pareja comiéndose a besos y destilando pasión, ella estaba acariciándole el pecho y él se dejaba llevar.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas ¿Cómo pudo si quiera pensar que el sentía algo por ella? Se dio la vuelta de la misma forma que llego y corrió a su habitación.

- Basta Cho - él alejo a la oriental, tenía la respiración acelerada - esto no está nada bien

- ¿Por qué? Tú no tienes novia y yo tampoco estoy saliendo con nadie, tienes que darte una oportunidad Harry

- Pero lo que estamos haciendo va por otro camino y lo sabes

- ¿No me deseas Harry? Porque yo te deseo muchísimo

Cho se mordió el labio y ese gesto en vez de darle deseo le recordó a la castaña que había estado besando antes, Harry se saboreo los labios

- No Cho, no te deseo

Él se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto. Cho apretó los puños

- Maldita seas Hermione Granger… no me lo vas a ganar

Cho salió de la sala común. Harry se quito el traje y se acomodo unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera. Harry tomo su escoba y salió por la ventana volando. El viento frio le rozaba el rostro, voló hasta el lago y sobre este, toco el agua helada y se dejo llevar por el viento de la noche. En su mente estaba la imagen de Hermione con su vestido y el bailando, después todo aquello se convertía en una escena romántica donde él la besaba y poco a poco la iba desnudando.

Abrió los ojos en ese momento, deseaba a Hermione pero sobre todas las cosas estaba enamorado de ella y quería ser correspondido. Se encargaría en esos días de conquistarla y hacer que ella suspirara por él. Quería verla y añoraba decirle que la amaba, tomo el camino hasta la torre de las mujeres con deseo de poder hablar con ella.

Hermione aun tenia puesto el vestido de la fiesta, se levanto de la cama y se limpio los rastros de lagrimas, los caminos que estos habían dejado en su mejilla. Se acerco a la ventana y pensó en él como tantas otras noches.

¿Por qué Harry no podía verla como algo más que su mejor amiga? Quizás ella tenía que conquistarlo ¿Lo lograría si se lo proponía? se bajo el cierre y dejo caer el vestido en el suelo quedándose en ropa interior negra, en ese momento escucho el sonido alguien tocando la ventana y se giro rápidamente para encontrarse frente a frente con los ojos verde esmeralda de su mejor amigo que en ese momento parecía embelesado observándola, ambos se miraron y segundos después se dieron cuenta, Harry se volteo justo en el momento que ella tomaba una sabana y se la enrollaba alrededor del cuerpo

Ella abrió la ventana, quito el hechizo contra hombres y se metió al baño con unos pantalones deportivos y una playera en la mano. Salió cinco minutos después vestida y peinada con una trenza

- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry?... creí que estarías en el baile

- Creí que estarías vestida…

Ella se sonrojo completamente y el la observo detenidamente, pensó que su amiga lucia hermosa sonrojada

Se acerco hasta ella, le tomo el rostro y sin tiempo a que ella dijera algún comentario le dio un beso robándole el aire

Hermione lo empujo unos minutos después mirándolo con coraje

- ¿Qué crees que haces Harry Potter? Terminar de despachar a Cho y después venir a buscarme a mi ¿no tienes llenadera? - exclamo alejándose

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡acabas de estar con Cho! Y yo soy tu amiga Harry

- ¿Estar? ¿Te refieres a una forma sexual?

Ella se sonrojo un poco, no respondió

- No he estado con Cho de la forma que crees

- Yo no creo nada… estoy segura - murmuro al final

- Entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada nunca

Ella se enojo aun mas

- Harry que mentiroso eres

El se sorprendió y se acerco tomándole el brazo

- mírame

Ella no lo miro

- Hermione mírame

Le tomo los dos brazos y la obligo a mirarlo

- No soy ningún mentiroso y lo sabes. No ha pasado nada con Cho

- Se han besado

- Si pero estabas ahí ella me beso a mi

- ¿Y el otro beso Harry? ¿Quién lo inicio? ¿Ella o tú?

Harry la soltó tragando saliva

- Fue ella… y no pasó nada más que eso

- Parecían muy apasionados

- ¿Celosa Hermione?

Ella abrió los ojos asustada y sorprendida de que estuviera sacando a relucir así sus sentimientos. Porque eso era estaba increíblemente celosa

- No

- Yo creo que si

- He dicho que no

- Tus besos me gustaron más por si te interesa

- No me interesa

- Yo creo que si

- Vete - exclamo mas enojada - quita esa tonta sonrisa Harry Potter

Harry rio un poco

- Hermione…

- Vete no quiero verte, vete Harry, mañana, mañana hablamos

Estaba celosa, Hermione estaba celosa de Cho y eso alegraba a Harry porque hacía ver que quizás Hermione tenía sentimientos distintos por él, sentimiento que demostraban que lo querían más que como un amigo ¿Sería posible? ¿Por qué no? Se habían besado ¿No?

Hermione dio vueltas por toda la habitación caminando de un lado a otro peleando consigo mismo por haber sacado a relucir sus sentimientos de esa forma.

- Hermione

- Tengo tarea hablamos después

Ella se levanto de su asiento y se marcho del gran comedor. Ron y Luna lo miraron extrañados

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Están peleando? - pregunto Ron

- Hermione y tu nunca se habían peleado ¿Está todo bien?

- No está bien Luna, ella no quiere hablarme

- ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Ron

- Porque anoche… - Harry se ruborizo - no importa

Harry salió del gran comedor dejando a sus amigos muy confundidos y fue en busca de su amiga. El resto de día él la busco y la encontré pero en las muchas ocasiones que se vieron ella prefirió ignorarlo, en clases se sentó a cuatro filas de él y en la cena no le dirigió la palabra

- ¿Oye que te sucede? ¿Porque estas tan enojada?

Ella lo fulmino con la vista y se marcho a su habitación

- Hermione si es por Cho déjame explicarte

- No quiero explicaciones déjame en paz

Los siguientes cuatro días fueron igual. Ella ignorándola y el persiguiéndola por todos lados, le dejo flores en la habitación, le escribió una carta que ella rompió. Harry no comprendía el porqué del enojo si ella decía no estar celosa entonces ¿Por qué?

- Hermione necesito decirte algo importante por favor hablemos, pareces una novia a la que le puse el cuerno

- Eres un tonto Harry James Potter no soy una novia a la que pusiste el cuerno pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Piérdete…

Murmuro alejándose de él. Es verdad parecía una novia engañada, Harry solo se había besado con Cho… después de besarse con ella y eso le dolió era algo que un hombre no era capaz de comprender. No hablar con Harry le estaba comiendo el alma. Le daría un día mas de martirio él tenía que aprender la lección de no besar a una y después a otra, después él se olvidaría del beso y ella seguiría anhelando en sueños.

- Hermione - ¿Puedes hablar conmigo?

Harry la seguía por toda la biblioteca mientras la chica de cabellos castaños sacaba y metía libros en el estante

- Herms por favor

Llevaba una hora persiguiéndola, una hora llamándola por su nombre y ella simplemente lo había ignorado

- Hermione tenemos que hablar de lo que paso - repitió por enésima vez - Hermione…

- Hermione hazme caso

- Hermione Granger

- Bruja

- Herms

- Hermy

- ¡Basta Harry!

- Ponme atención solo un minuto

- Ya deja de seguirme Harry

- No hasta que hablemos

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar

- Claro que si

- No

Ella se giro y lo miro con furia

- Déjame en paz ¿Quieres?

- Nos besamos Hermione y quiero hablarlo, quiero saber…

- Entonces también sigue a Cho porque si no mal recuerdo también con ella te besaste

- No es lo mismo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no es tu mejor amiga? Ha ya entiendo quieres decirme que nuestro beso no fue nada y que no quieres perderme como amiga porque en realidad te interesa Cho Chang, ya entendí

Ella se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino pero él el tomo de la mano girándola y la miro con dolor

- Creí que me conocías… sabes que no soy el tipo de hombre que se anda besando por ahí con todas y además no iba a decirte eso pero no sé quién crees que soy, por si se te olvida soy Harry… y el beso Hermione significo mucho para mí pero veo que para ti no, porque de otra forma querrías hablarlo pero bien Hermione déjame decirte que Cho Chang no me interesa pero si tanto quieres que salga con ella te tomare la palabra ah y te dejare en paz

Harry la soltó y se encamino a lado contrario de ella, antes de que Hermione pudiera reaccionar

- ¡Harry!

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado quizás me falto mas especificación pero lo hare mejor en el otro capítulo, tenía muchas ganas de actualizar y deseo de verdad recibir sus opiniones, sus comentarios así que por favor se los suplico déjenme unos reviews por favor.<strong>

**Gracias,**

**Buen día.**

**Mitsuki.28**


	8. Chapter 8

**Como siempre verdad bien tarde, hoy es día del escritor así que un cordial saludo y felicitación a todos los escritores del mundo, aquellos profesionales y aquellos que como nosotros amamos escribir.**

**Me hundí en un vacío emocional, no sabía de pronto como escribir o mejor dicho que escribir. He decidido hoy esforzarme y comenzar de nuevo con lo que me apasiona que es precisamente escribir y darle a todos aquellos un poco de fantasía aquella que incluso a mí me hace perderme por un rato y soñar.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, este fanfic estaba planeado para ser corto en el próximo capítulo el desenlace final. Los quiero gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo. Un enorme y grato saludo a todos.**

**Capítulo 8**

Ella no podía creerlo, él se había ido dejándola sola y sorprendida. ¿Qué va hacer? ¿Salir con Cho? No, él acababa de decirle que el beso había significado mucho para él ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso…? No… o si…

- Harry… - murmuro

- No, soy Ron – señalo el pelirrojo - ¿Qué tienes? Estas muy distraída y aun no le entiendo a esto – señalo el gran libro

- Lo siento Ron, tendrás que arreglártelas solo… no estoy de humor

Hermione se levantó con un libro y se encamino a la salida. Deposito el libro en el estante y después salió de la biblioteca. Ron y Luna quedaron sorprendidos, Hermione siempre, pero siempre acomodaba los libros en su lugar alegando que no tenía por qué darle más oficio a la encargada de la biblioteca. Definitivamente ese día su amiga no andaba bien.

- Sabia que vendrías a mí… - dijo Cho Chang sonriendo – no podías cambiarme Harry

- ¿Vamos a dar un paseo?

Pregunto el chico ignorando la sonrisa triunfal de Cho. Ambos chicos salieron por la puerta principal y se encaminaron por las afueras de Hogwarts. Iban en silencio, Cho empezó a desesperarse un poco porque Harry ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarla

- ¿Vas a decirme que sucede?

- Se mi novia

- ¿Qué?

Ella se detuvo y lo miro. Él lucia serio y nada emocionado, Harry le estaba pidiendo ser su novia porque se sentía solo o porque estaba desesperado o por alguna razón diferente al amor. Era su oportunidad de amarrarlo para siempre.

Hermione miro por la ventana. Harry y Cho estaban paseando por los senderos de Hogwarts, no iban tomados de la mano pero iban muy pegados el uno al otro. Se detuvieron un segundo y después emprendieron la marcha

- Hermione

La castaña se giró y se encontró con Ginny de frente. Hermione tenía los ojos con lágrimas y en menos de lo que Ginny se dio cuenta, su amiga estaba en sus brazos llorando. Se quedó así por unos minutos y después ambas se encontraron en la habitación de Hermione

- ¿Me dirás que sucede?

Hermione tenía la mirada agachada y jugaba con sus dedos

- Herms… has estado actuando rara hoy y también los demás días especialmente con Harry ¿Qué paso?

- Nos besamos…

- ¿Por eso lloras?

Pregunto Ginny sorprendida. Hermione negó

- Después lo vi con Cho… y me enoje… él quiso hablar conmigo y yo no quise y ahora él es el que está enojado ¡Hay Ginny! Lo he echado todo a perder…

- Hermione arréglalo y ya

- No va querer escucharme

- ¿Ya lo intentaste?

Ella negó

- Entonces inténtalo quizás si te escuche…

- Ahora esta con Cho

- Ve a buscarlo Herms

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y sin pensarlo más tiempo salió en busca de Harry. Encontró al chico en la orilla del lago negro, parecía pensativo y desanimado. Se acercó a él con paso sigiloso y toco su hombro derecho, él la miro fijamente

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- No sé ¿Puedes?

Ella ignoro aquello y se acomodó a su lado

- Harry…

- Cho es mi novia – exclamo sin mirarla, sonrió un poco – no me gusta… pero la persona que me gusta no fue capaz de escucharme, así que ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad a Cho de que yo me enamore de ella?

Harry se levantó sin mirarla y empezó su partida dejándola sola. Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Hermione.

_Como es posible… a Harry le gustaba ella, y ella no lo había escuchado y ahora él… él era novio de Cho Chang._

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Amaba a Harry y quizás solo quizás tenía una probabilidad de entrar en el corazón de su mejor amigo. ¿Pero cómo?

- Hermione

Ella miro a su lado. Luna le sonrió

- Ella lo está gritando a todo Hogwarts

Hermione bajo la mirada y la poso en el gran lago que se extendía hacia las montañas y se encontraba con el cielo.

- ¿Estas bien?

- Harry dijo que le dio la oportunidad porque la chica que le gustaba no lo había escuchado… pero que no quería a Cho

- ¡Esa chica eres tú!

- Debería golpearme a mí misma por ser tan torpe

- O deberías dejar de tenerte lastima ir a buscarlo y decirle cuanto lo amas

- ¿De que serviría si esta con Cho?

- No se podría… dejarla y estar contigo porque en realidad te quiere a ti

- Él ya eligió…

- No le dejaste opción…

Hermione guarda silencio y lo pensó por unos segundos. Ella no escucho a Harry y Harry no la escucho a ella, si seguían así podían afectarse mutuamente además por sobre todas las cosas estaba su amistad. No perdía nada con ir a buscarle y decirle cuanto lo amaba porque de todas formas su amistad ya dependía de un hilo.

Se puso de pie decidida a enfrentar lo que tuviera que enfrentar. Nada podía ser peor que Voldemort y dejar ir así como si nada su única oportunidad de ser feliz serie de cobardes y Hermione Granger era todo menos cobarde.

- ¿¡QUE! NO MIL VECES NO – grito exasperada Ginny mientras caminaba de un lado a otro - ¿Te has vuelto loco? No que digo loco demente seria la palabra correcta

Harry estaba sentada en el sillón rojo de la sala común de Gryffindor, Draco estaba enfrente de él y lo observaba acusadoramente, Ron parecía desmayado o muy enfermo

- Explícanos porque – tartamudeo el pelirrojo – no lo entiendo

- Cho me quiere

- ¿Desde cuándo nos importa lo que piensa Cho? – dijo Ginny

- No es tan mala y…

Ginny se detuvo mientras le perforaba el cuerpo con su mirada

- No me mires así…

- Te hechizo… oh por merlín ¡fue eso!

- Gin ella no me hechizo fue mi decisión

- ¿Estabas tomado?

Harry negó con la cabeza

- ¿Drogado? ¿Dormido?

- Basta Ginny, estaba consciente de lo que hacía… le he pedido que sea mi novia y acepto

- ¿Cómo no aceptaría? – murmuro ella dejándose caer junto a su novio – maldita zorra…

Draco la abrazo y volvió la vista a Harry

- Debemos respetar tu decisión ¿No?

Harry asintió

- Me parece bien pero dinos ¿Por qué motivo le has pedido a Cho que sea tu novia si no la quieres?

- Es una buena chica

- Un perro es un buen chico y no ando con él por eso

- ¿Has comparado a Cho con un perro?

- Es un insulto para el animal – dijo Ron que había estado callado todo ese tiempo. Harry no se inmuto

- Que no te enoje que insulten a tu "novia" es porque no la quieres

- nunca dijo que la quisiera – señalo Ron

Harry suspiro

- Ya olvídenlo…

- Somos tus amigos son cosas que no pasan así nada mas – dijo Draco – tendremos que convivir con ella

- Claro que no

- Somos una familia Harry Potter y eso nos incluye a todos

El chico volvió a suspirar. Era verdad sus decisiones así como la de los demás los incluían a todos porque eso era primordial

- Si tú la quieres no habría problema pero no la quieres Harry – dijo Ron

- Potter ¿porque eres tan torpe?

- Cállate hurón

- Hermione… - susurro Cho

Harry levanto la vista. Todos la escucharon mencionar el nombre de la castaña

- ¿ya…sabe?

Harry asintió

- Se lo he dicho esta mañana… hace un rato

- ¿Cómo lo tomo?

- No espere su respuesta… no creo que le importe

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Tú ni siquiera sabes….

Harry miro a Ginny atento

- ¿No sé qué?

- Nada… creo que mejor iré a verla

- Sé que ella me beso ese día Ginny

- Ya lo sé todos lo sabemos cómo sabemos que no se hablan pero es que tú no sabes porque ella se puso tan enojada

- No lo sé y no me escucho tampoco. Pero vamos Gin dímelo tu

Ginny se inclinó recargando sus brazos en sus piernas acercándose a Harry

- ¿Te gusta Hermione?

- Tengo novia Ginny

La pelirroja arruga la frente y se hecho hacia atrás a los brazos de Draco que solo sonrió.

- Ni me recuerdes quien es

- Has cambiado la conversación chaparra – señalo Harry

Ginny sonrió – tú no has respondido tampoco, además no puedo decirte algo que no me corresponde decir a mí. Sabes Harry… yo no me rendiría tan fácil, si realmente me interesa esa persona lucharía por ella hasta el final de mis días de ser necesario.

Ron asintió y después se puso de pie – Iré a buscar a Luna – salió por el cuadro de la dama gorda. Draco empezó a darle besos a Ginny y está a sonrojarse y reír como una niña de cinco años. Harry se sintió solo y vacío al ver esa escena. No quería a Cho ¿Por qué estaba con ella? Por despecho… por idiota era la respuesta correcta. ¿En qué lio se había metido? Lo mejor era ir a buscar a Cho, su coraje ya se había pasado y ahora veía con claridad, además lo que Ginny decía tenía razón. Debía luchar por conquistar el corazón de la castaña. Tenía que hablar con Cho y después con su Hermione. Suya si la castaña seria suya así como él era de ella.

- Granger

Hermione escucho su nombre en los labios de la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento. Podría conocer esa voz en cualquier lugar de la tierra

- ¿Qué deseas Cho? – Pregunto educadamente – llevo un poco de prisa así que…

- Aléjate de Harry

- ¿Perdón?

- Lo que escuchaste, ahora él me pertenece y tú ya no tienes ninguna posibilidad

- ¿La tenia? – pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

La oriental la fulmino con la mirada, la recorrió con la vista y sonrió

- Jamás

- ¿Estas segura Cho? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera a buscarlo y le dijera que lo amo?

Las pupilas de Cho se dilataron llenas de coraje

- No harías eso y aunque lo hicieras – tartamudeo un poco – él no te haría caso, me pidió que fuera su novia ahora es mío

- Es tu novio Cho, no un objeto que te pertenece

- Sabes qué…

- Harry no te pertenece y sabes que su corazón tampoco es tuyo. Me alejare de él cuando él me lo pida no cuando tú quieras

- No te entrometas Hermione Granger

- Lo siento Cho, pero si Harry te quiere no afectara lo que yo haga

- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confundida y aterrada

- Voy a luchar por Harry hasta conquistar su corazón porque yo lo amo

Exclamo Hermione. Cho se puso blanca miraba fijamente sobre el hombro de Hermione y la castaña no comprendía hasta que escucho aquel nombre en un susurro.

- Harry...

_**Continuara….**_

**Gracias a todos por leer este fanfic y ojala que el capítulo haya quedado bien. Espero sus comentarios por favor**

**REVIEWS ¡! Por favor. Prometo actualizar pronto. Palabra.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Despues de mucho tiempo aquí de regreso. Ya con el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo. Saludos ¡!**

**Capítulo 9**

El amor es algo extraño, algo que probablemente ni el mismo merlín puede comprender al cien por ciento.

_Hermione Granger_

El tiempo se detuvo y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta, Cho temblaba, Harry estaba estático mirando fijamente la espalda de Hermione que no parecía tener intención de mirarlo a la cara, después de unos segundos que fueron eternos, Hermione escucho la voz de Harry detrás de ella

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- No la escuches Harry, está loca solo quiere separarnos – exclamo Cho con desesperación – vámonos por favor

Hermione estaba ida, quería hablar pero la voz no le salía, la había escuchado. Decirlo a Cho era una cosa pero a Harry era otra muy diferente.

- Herms… tu… ¿Es cierto? Por favor di algo… Hermione…

- Harry déjala

- ¿Por qué no hablas? Dime Hermione si lo que dijiste es cierto ¡por merlín!

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Hermione!

- ¡Sí!

La castaña se giró, Harry estaba solo a unos pasos de ella y la miraba con asombro y emoción. Sonrió, él estaba sonriendo y Hermione no lograba comprender el porqué.

- Cállate Hermione – grito Cho

- Te amo Harry, he estado enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo ni siquiera yo sabría decir en qué momento paso pero es así… y…

- Basta Hermione – Cho la empujo y Hermione callo sentada en el frio suelo

- ¡Cho! – Harry avanzo hasta Hermione y se arrodillo para quedar a su altura – no vuelvas hacer eso Cho – reclamo el chico de ojos verdes viendo con furia a la oriental

- ¿Pero qué te pasa Harry? Eres mi novio… ¡Mío! Como puedes…

- Lo siento Cho… tu bien sabes que…

- No Harry Potter – grito – yo no sé nada, eres un desgraciado ¡te odio! ¡A ti y a esa mocosa insolente que no vale nada!

- No la insultes Cho – grito el también poniéndose de pie y mirando con furia a la chica – lárgate

- Si, me largo…

Hermione se puso de pie y toco el hombro de Harry, él se giró a verla. Acaricio la mejilla de Hermione por donde empezaba a resbalar una lágrima

- Hermione..

- Lo siento tanto Harry, no quería arruinar tu relación con Cho… ve con ella yo..

- Herms no digas tonterías si yo…

- Lo siento mucho de verdad no debí decir nada…

- pero…

- Olvida lo que dije por favor…

- Te amo

- Discul…

Hermione levanto la vista y los labios le temblaron

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que te amo… que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti… que sin darme cuenta te metiste dentro de mi corazón, que ocupas cada uno de mis pensamientos… que eres el amor de mi vida y que voy a besarte justo ahora…

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de sonreír porque cuando menos se lo esperaba Harry la tomo por la cintura la pego a su cuerpo y ocupo sus labios en un beso. Harry creyó estar soñando pero podía sentir el cuerpo de su castaña con él. Ambos se separaron para tomar aliento, se besaron una vez y esta vez fueron interrumpidos por unos aplausos que los asusto. Se alejaron con rapidez y al ver se encontraron con sus cuatro amigos sonriendo

- ¡En hora buena! – grito Ginny que salió corriendo y se lanzó a los brazos de Hermione y jalo a Harry

- Esto es maravilloso – dijo Luna, jalando a Draco y Ron para unirse al abrazo

Los seis chicos empezaron a reír y fue Ginny quien rompió el abrazo

- Esperen… - miro a Harry – debo suponer que has roto con la china desabrida ¿no? – dijo acusadoramente. Sus amigos rieron y Harry asintió

- Bandido, ¿Cómo le haces para cambiar de novia así? – dijo Ron

- Hey pero que no se te haga costumbre – señalo Draco

- Oigan alto ahí… Harry no me ha pedido que sea su novia así que quizás debería abofetearlo por besarme de esa forma o quizás un hechizo

- Oh señorita pensé que con el beso era suficiente para que lo diera por hecho

- Nunca es suficiente – dijo ella viéndolo con una sonrisa que enamoraba al pelinegro – pero en este caso me parece perfecto

Hermione sonrió más si eso era posible y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry para besarlo.

Los siguientes días fueron literalmente mágicos. Hermione no podía creer que se pudiera ser tan feliz en la vida. Creyó que todos verían con malos ojos lo que había sucedido con Harry y Cho, pero para su gran sorpresa todos se llenaron de alegría o al menos la gran mayoría incluyendo a los profesores.

- Herms, ¿Quién te gusta?

Se encontraban en la habitación de Hermione, estudiando para los exámenes finales. Ella lo miro extrañada

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – sonrió la castaña. Harry le regreso la sonrisa - ¿a qué viene eso?

- Prometiste que sería el primero en saberlo… de hecho no cumpliste – sonrió traviesamente – así que recibirás un castigo pero primero quiero oír la respuesta

- ¿Qué tipo de castigo?

- Herms…

- Me gusta un chico de ojos verdes, cabello alborotado, tan hermoso como el cielo en una noche estrellada, inteligente aunque no tanto como yo – sonrió – es maravilloso y eres tú

Harry se sonrojo.

- Te amo Hermione – y ocupo los labios de ella con los de él.

- Hermione aquel día en el juego no sabía que eras tú pero deseaba que fueras tú

- He estado enamorada de ti por tanto tiempo..

- Creo que yo también

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y lo beso

- Siempre has sido tú… para siempre Harry

Cinco minutos después la habitación de Hermione era invadida por sus amigos.

- pongan seguro al menos ¿no? – dijo Draco sentándose en el suelo y haciendo que Hermione se separara de Harry completamente roja por la e3scena comprometedora en la que ella estaba sobre Harry en la cama.

- o toquen la puerta antes de entrar – recrimino Hermione

- Insisto, existe el seguro – Draco guiño un ojo

Ron, Luna y Ginny se acomodaron en el suelo justo en la alfombra. Ginny aventó la editorial de Rita a Hermione

- Lee

_Sin duda alguna, Hermione Granger es la afortunada de este año. A conquistado quizás con sus millones de libros a embrujado en realidad a HARRY POTTER ¿si no cómo?_

- ¡Es una bruja! Grito Hermione

- Lo es, pero tú eres mejor – respondió Harry – solo ignórala

- No he usado ningún hechizo

- ¿Segura? – pregunto Ron riendo

- Ronald Wesley! Eso no es gracioso – grito nuevamente

El empezó a reír. – vamos Hermione, de los chismes vive

Harry abrazo a Hermione

- Me enamoro quien eres…

- Que cursi

- Pero quien habla Draco el hurón obediente

Todos empezaron a reír. Draco se cruzó de brazos pero a los segundos Ginny se acercó y él le rodeo la cintura abrazándola.

Pasaron la tarde platicando, jugando y estudiando. Harry y Hermione adoraban a sus amigos pero en definitiva lo mejor era cuando se quedaban solos. Sus momentos.

- Hermione… se mía… para siempre.

**Con amor Mitsuki.28**

**El siguiente capitulo FINAL.**

**Dejen review. Gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Y aquí esta, después de tanto tiempo. Sé que tarde demasiado, también advierto que el capítulo es corto pero tampoco quería hacer demasiado largo lo que sabemos que pasaría, esta es una de mis parejas favoritas y escribir de ellos me encanta. De verdad habría amado que ellos terminaran juntos en la película. **

**De verdad espero que les guste, que los muchos o pocos que aún siguen leyéndome me regalen sus comentarios. Les mando un fuerte abrazo a todos.**

**Saludos.**

**P.D. Lo negrito es LEMON, por si a alguien no le gusta el escrito fuerte mejor sáltense esa parte. **

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

**Capítulo 10 FINAL**

Cuando la luz del día invadió la habitación, la castaña despertó. Abrió los ojos con pesadez probablemente había dormido demasiado se sentía adolorida pero sobre todo se sentía completa. Sintió el brazo de alguien la rodeaba y sonrió al ver que era su Harry el que la abrazaba con fuerza. Harry estaba boca abajo con su mano sobre el estómago de ella rodeando su estrecha cintura. Sabía que Harry siempre había tenido problemas para dormir pero esa mañana él lucia como si hubiera pasado la mejor noche de su vida.

Hermione recorrió su vista por la espalda de su novio y noto que bajo las sabanas él estaba desnudo entonces se percató de su propia desnudez y recordó cada detalle de la noche anterior en la cual por primera vez se había entregado con todo su amor a Harry Potter.

**- **_**Soy toda tuya Harry – respondió ella mientras lo besaba**_

_**- Hermione…**_

_**Hermione pasó sus manos por los cabellos de Harry y las bajo con lentitud por el cuello y la espalda de él…**_

_**- Quiero ser tuya ahora… - musito ella, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello **_

_**- ¿Segura?**_

_**- Completamente **_

_**Harry la aparto y la vio a los ojos, castaño y verde se encontraron, la alzo sin problemas entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, en ningún momento apartaron la vista. Su cuerpo descendió sobre ella mientras la volvía besar, quería sentirla, tocarla, hacerla suya por completo. **_

_**Era perfecto que Hermione llevara un vestido, le llevo menos de dos segundos deshacerse de aquella prenda y dejarle a la vista las perfectas curvas de su ahora novia. Sabía que ella era perfecta, que su piel blanca era tan suave como lo había imaginado en sueños. Harry hizo un camino de besos desde el cuello de ella hasta el límite donde iniciaba su seno, su mano derecha que en ese momento acariciaba su espalda hizo el debido trabajo de aflojar el sostén liberando sus senos a los ojos de él y a su mano izquierda que no tardo en reclamarlo, Hermione curveo su cuerpo amoldándolo a él y con sus manos inexpertas aparto cada prenda de él. Él cubrió sus pechos con su boca y su lengua hizo que ella se irguiera. Ella quería que el gozara igual o más que ella, acaricio cada parte que estaba a su alcance, desde el pecho hasta los muslos, llena de deseo apretó sus labios contra el mentón y el cuello de él y entonces, ella libero un gemido cuando sintió que la mano de él recorría desde sus pechos hasta su intimidad. **_

_**- Eres perfecta… - dijo él entre un gemido – perfecta para mi**_

_**Hermione sonrió. Eso le bastaba no quería más que ser especial para él. Sintió como los dedos de Harry se sumergían en su intimidad y creyó que en ese momento iba a explotar, estaba llena de tantas sensaciones que era casi imposible distinguirlas todas al mismo tiempo, Hermione no se quedó atrás localizo con precisión el miembro duro de él y la tomo en sus manos jugueteándolo, tocándolo, acariciando hasta que él emitió un gemido de placer y se sintió colmada de pasión al saber que él estaba tan excitado como ella. En ese momento, ella estaba dispuesta a dejar que él hiciera lo que él deseara, cuando ella lo atrajo con más fuerza, él se introdujo en ella rompiendo todas las barreras.**_

_**- El dolor es pasajero… lo prometo – susurro en el oído de ella cuando sintió que una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla, con su lengua borro aquel rastro húmedo y cuando sintió que ella se relajaba y se adaptaba a él, inicio el movimiento, fue tierno y lento para que ella gozara cada momento, en ningún instante dejo de acariciarla y hacerla sentir especial. Harry presiono con fuerza hasta el punto de fundirse por completo y sentirse uno solo y él escucho como ella exclamaba un gemido tan fuerte que no tardo en terminar al mismo tiempo que ella alcanzado el éxtasis.**_

- Fue una de mis mejores noches – murmuro ella

- También para mí – Harry sonrió, la miraba con atención – te vi tan perdida en tus pensamientos que sentí miedo de interrumpir

- Nunca interrumpirías – Hermione acaricio los cabellos azabaches de él

- Eres única. No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí, nunca podría pagártelo

Hermione sonrió para él – ya lo has hecho Harry, me has hecho inmensamente feliz

- Y quiero hacer feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas Mione, quiero despertar todos los días contigo, quiero dormir cada noche en tus brazos, quiero hacerte el amor cuando quieras, cuando yo quiera, quiero estar a tu lado por siempre.

- y yo…

- Cásate conmigo Mione – expreso mirándola fijamente – cásate conmigo

- Harry…

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron con más intensidad si eso era posible, y no dudo ni un segundo más en lanzarse sobre él besándolo y diciendo "Si, acepto" e iniciando una nueva ola de deseos.

Cuando Hermione y Harry se presentaron al lago con sus amigos era ya de tarde, los chiflidos y los susurros por parte de ellos no se hicieron esperar mucho.

- Creí que no vendrían nunca ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? – Ginny le giño el ojo a Hermione y esta última no pudo evitar el sonrojo – traviesa…

- Ginny no digas esas cosas frente a mí – protesto Ron – son como mis hermanas, agradezcan que estimo a sus novios de otra forma ya habría hecho algún encantamiento

- Cállate Ron – contestó Ginny

- Ginny Wesley…

Hermione se echó a reír y Harry le rodeo la cintura en un abrazo.

- Tenemos noticias – comento

- ¿Tan rápido estas embarazada? – bromeo Draco

- Muy gracioso Malfoy – gruño Hermione

- como decía – prosiguió Harry ignorando a su amigo – le he pedido a Hermione que sea mi esposa y ella…

- He dicho que si – grito con entusiasmo, Ginny y luna corrieron abrazarla

- Fantástico – exclamo Luna

- Eso… - dijo Harry viendo a las tres chicas gritar de emoción

- ¿Dónde está? - Pregunto Ginny examinando la mano de Hermione

- El anillo Hermione – dijo Luna viendo que su amiga parecía confundida

- oh eso…

- Harry Potter – grito Ginny – de verdad le pediste a Herms matrimonio sin anillo – Ginny se giró y las tres chicas quedaron estupefactas a ver a Harry de rodillas. Ron y Draco veían la escena con gracia

- Hermione Granger, frente a estos chicos que son nuestros amigos quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa ¿me harías el honor? – pregunto levantando con sus dedos la tapa de una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo.

- El honor es mío también – respondió ella con algunas lágrimas de emoción. Estiro su mano y él coloco el anillo en su dedo anular

- Era de mi madre, y ahora es tuyo.

Sus amigos estallaron en aplausos cuando él le beso la mano y sellaron aquel nuevo compromiso con un beso.

- Para siempre Harry – prometió ella.

El camino al altar estaba adornado de flores, Harry estaba de pie al final del pasillo con su traje negro, sus ojos verdes tenían cierto brillo que aseguraban a sus invitados el amor que le tenía a la castaña que iniciaba su recorrido hasta él.

Harry la recorrió con la vista, el vestido de seda color perla se amoldaba a su cuerpo, con mangas trasparentes y tenía un escote en v y tenía una abertura por la pierna derecha que iniciaba unos quince centímetros por arriba de la pierna, el maquillaje era delicado, casi natural, su cabello estaba recogido dejando caer solo algunos cabellos de lado y el tocado estaba por detrás sosteniendo el velo largo.

Se perdió en los ojos castaños de Hermione y ella se perdió en los ojos verdes de él. Por fin llego ese día tan soñado para ella, en cuestión de minutos seria la esposa de Harry Potter, no podía pedir más porque en ese momento ya lo tenía todo.

Cuando ambos pronunciaron sus votos, la iglesia se llenó de suspiros; cuando se dieron el beso, el resto del mundo desapareció.

- Ginny – murmuro Draco en el oído de su novia, ambos se encontraban caminando en el jardín del salón de fiestas ella se volvió hacia él

- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti…- susurro, ella le sonrió con ternura. Draco le indico con la mirada que volviera la vista hacia abajo al hacerlo se encontró con un anillo de oro adornado por una piedra pequeña y en ese instante él se arrodillo frente a ella

- Oh Draco… - exclamo ella con emoción - ¿Hablas en serio?

- No podría bromear con algo así – dijo él - ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

- Por supuesto que quiero – grito emocionada. Draco coloco el anillo y le dio un corto beso. Los aplausos de sus amigos les advirtió que habían escuchado la declaración.

- Felicidades – dijo Hermione

- Ya que estamos compartiendo las mejores noticias y todos estamos felices – dijo Luna – quizás es el momento para decirle a Ron que será papá

Luna sonrió abiertamente hacia su esposo y este la abrazo con emoción, la levanto con sus brazos y le grito lo feliz que estaba en ese momento.

Hermione entrelazo sus manos con las de su esposo y lo miro sonriendo. Todo lo que alguna vez creyó que solo existiría en sus sueños se estaba haciendo realidad y se sentía inmensamente feliz de que fuera así.

- ¿Se puede ser más feliz que esto? – pregunto a Harry

- No lo sé – respondió – pero yo no puedo pedir más que esto, tenerte a ti es lo que hará que cada uno de mis días sean los más felices, tú me has dado siempre lo mejor de ti y sé que seguirá siendo de esa forma mi Hermione

- Te amo Harry, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare

Harry le rodeo la cintura con sus manos y deposito un beso en los labios de la mujer que amaría por siempre.

- Toda la vida Hermione.

**FIN**

**Eso es todo amigos Fanfiction. Ojala les haya gustado, corto pero bonito o eso opino. Un cordial saludo ¡!**

**Mitsuki.28**


End file.
